


Captured

by Saricess



Series: My Maulsoka Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentions of Blood, Romance, Smut, Torture, don't worry there's not too much as i don't like to write that sort of thing, i don't know where the hell i'm going with this, normal swear words!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Ahsoka is kidnapped by Maul and Savage after leaving the Jedi Order.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: My Maulsoka Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278
Comments: 63
Kudos: 325





	1. captured

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags i don't know where the hell i'm going with this. it was originally ahsoka going with obi-wan to save satine but it changed halfway. i'm putting warnings on chapters that need them, this one has implied sexual harassment and some of the other chapters will, but like i said i'll put a warning. this one also has mentions of blood as ahsoka bits someones hand cause that's the badass she is :)

Despite the luxury of the small prison cell it didn’t bring any comfort to Ahsoka, in fact it just made her irritated. Prison cells weren’t supposed to be nice, comforting and light. They’re supposed to be dark, humid and disgusting like the people they hold. But Ahsoka is nothing like them, so perhaps the cell fits her well.

She doesn’t sit on the comfortable single bed, she sits crossed legged on the floor, eyes closed and hands on her knees. Breathing calming and touching in with the Force, the situation she was in was dire and she had to keep calm and focus. Meditation always helped no matter what the situation was, so Ahsoka does that.

That’s how Maul and his brother Savage find her when they walk down the hallways of the building, she feels their power in the Force and the clanking of Maul’s metal feet. She doesn’t flinch when the door hisses open and they step in, she opened her eyes to see Maul leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed while Savage is a bit closer, fully in the room and near the wall before her.

“You seem awfully comfortable despite your situation, Padawan.”

“I’ve been in worse.” She says calmly, keeping her posture. 

“Really?” Maul seems intrigued and steps forward, Ahsoka keeps her eyes on him, her senses heightened. “And what would that be?”

“Sorry, but I don’t like having conversations with Siths,” She looked up and down his body. “Or should I say, half Siths.”

Savage growls at her and steps forward, but Maul holds up a hand, stopping him. The Sith looks at her amused.

“I admire your sense of unbothereness, if I were another you would have already been killed by now.”

“Lucky me then.”

He chuckles and she can feel the menace underneath it. “Oh you are a strange Padawan.”

“Ahsoka.” She tells him sharply. “My name is Ahsoka.” Telling him her name might not have been the best choice but she hated when he called her by her status, it reminded her too much of Jedi Temple. She never liked it when people called her ‘Padawan’ except maybe her Master. At least when she’s called by name she feels like an actual person, she shouldn’t even be called a Padawan now.

“Ahsoka.” He draws the syllables on this tongue. “Well _ Ahsoka _ , I have some things that I need to know, and your going to answer them for me.”

She glares at him. “And what makes you think I will?”

“Surely you have noticed the accessory on your neck?”

Of course she did, it was one the first things she noticed and felt when she woke up in this cell. Maul watches as her fingers trace over it.

“I wouldn’t call a shock collar an accessory.” 

“In my world they are.” He pulls out a small metal cylinder with a red button on one of the ends and a line on the side, numbers space between with a small red button at the bottom. His thumb on the edge. “If you refuse to answer you’ll receive a shock, the more you refuse the more painful it will be.”

“Unfortunately for you I’ve been shocked before, so you won’t get anything from me.”

“There are other ways we can make you talk.” Savage sneered as he gets infront of her and grabs her chin, her mind immediately thinking of Tarkin and the other men that have touched her so.

_No!_ _Not again!_

Jerking she bits into his hand, holding on for a bit before letting him go and pushing him away. Savage staggers back and holds his hand, blood dripping out of the teeth marks. He glares at her and she barks her fangs at him, giving him her own glare.

“You little-”

“Stop apprentice.” Maul speaks with a warning, Savage stops but keeps his glare on her. “It would be wise of you to leave us, go check on the others.”

Ahsoka assumed by ‘others’ he meant prisoners in the other cells and wondered if they were like hers. Her cell was isolated, the only one in the room and by the looks of it, was to hold Force Sensitive beings.But that didn’t stop them from putting the shock collar around her neck.

He gives her one more glare before leaving, his heavy footsteps slowly quietening down as he goes further.

Maul looks at her questioningly, Ahsoka thought he would be angry at her attacking his brother like that, she seems to dismiss this thought when she licks away the drop of blood from her mouth by Savage's hand. Maul watches with interest before door slides closed behind him with a hiss and her shoulders straightened, something was going to happen.

“I apologise for my apprentice being so...rough.” He stepped infront her but a few inches away, keeping guard.

She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, the room was silent before he spoke again.

“The way you acted when he touched you,” Ahsoka hated how her body gave a small shiver. “There was fear in you.”

“I don’t exactly have a good past with men touching me.” She snapped at him, she felt and saw his surprised at her words.

“...I see.” He puts the trigger back in his clothing and claps his hands behind his back. “A young female like yourself with such beauty, I should've known you would have encounters like that.”

She scowls at him. “If that were supposed to be a compliment then your terrible.”

He watches her for a moment and she stares at his gaze, refusing to back down. A few moments later he sighs and turns his back to her, opening the door and glances back at her.

“I’ll be back, and I will get my answers.” 

The door hisses behind him and Ahsoka lets herself breath and relax. She dreaded Maul coming back, knowing he was going to use other ways to get the answers he wanted. But no matter how painful it was going to be, she was determined to not tell him anything.

She just hoped she would find a way out soon.


	2. talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maul brings food and tea to talk with ahsoka.

Ahsoka doesn’t sleep much that night, the thoughts of Maul and Savage coming to her cell any moment kept her awake more then she liked, but despite that she knew that she wouldn’t sleep much herself. She couldn’t let her guard down as a prisoner of a Sith and his apprentice, Ahsoka wasn’t sure if Savage was even a Sith.

Her body still ached from her time being unconscious when they took her despite waking up on the soft bed. Ahsoka stayed off it from then on, if they found her on it then they would use it against her; the need for something soft instead of the hard floor. Ahsoka wouldn’t give it to them and to make a point, always slept on the floor.

She hadn’t eaten much as well but that was to be expected, she had been a prisoner before so it wasn’t new to her. Her mind and body know the deals of being locked up and have gotten used to it a bit, a sad thing to come to terms with but it was true. Still Togruta’s were a species that ate more then the average human and were known for their big appetites, she could hold out for now but if she doesn’t have anything soon then her stomach was going to hate her. She’s sure that Maul knows this, he was the kind of enemy who will learn everyone about you give you a personal torture.

There were still bruises on her body from her fights before the brothers came in, she had her lightsabers with her but didn’t use them. They weren’t worthy for a small fist fight that Ahsoka easily won, even when more came at her and managed to land a hit, they never aimed for her face and instead would grab her arms or legs. She smirked back then at the men who thought they had one upped her, oh how wrong they were.

She couldn’t even tell what time of day or night it was, there were no windows to the outside world in her cell, just the transparent door that let her see people coming her way. Hell she couldn’t even tell how long she had been in this cell!

Ahsoka signed twiddled with the shock collar around her neck. She had worn shock collars before and cuffs, unwillingly of course. She knew the pain all too well but it didn’t make it any lesser, it just warned her for what's about to come and to be ready for it. 

“Admiring it are you?” Her head snapped up to see Maul standing outside her cell, she cursed that she didn’t sense him and too focused on the collar. The door opened and he stepped in, revealing a small cart being pushed by a RIC-1200. She raised a brow, the droid was one used as a tourist guide, what did Maul have one? He must have reprogrammed it to do his bidding.

The cart had a kettle with steam coming from it's snout, two cups and a plate of food that Ahsoka didn’t know what held, but smelt delicious.

“You must be famished after not consuming anything in a few days.” Maul spoke as he poured the liquid from the kettle into the two cups before taking hold of them, leaning down to offer her one. Ahsoka glanced at before looking back at him, clearly not trusting whatever he’s giving to her.

Maul saw this and signed before taking a sip from both cups, Ahsoka watching his adam's apple to make sure he wasn’t faking - he didn’t.

“See, not poisoned.” He held it infront her again. Ahsoka carefully took it from his hands, fingers brushing ever so slightly. He sits before her and she moves back, the edge of the bed sitting against her back. She eyes the cup wearily for a moment, sniffing it before bringing it to her lips. The warm liquid touches her lips before her tongue tastes it, it’s sweet but not too much and Ahsoka realises that it’s tea. It has a nice taste but she refuses to show Maul. She takes a small sip before bringing it down, her hands downing in it’s warmth. 

The plate of food sits between them and Ahsoka see’s that it's variations of meat, Togruta’s main type of food. So Maul did research her species.

“Eat, your body needs it’s meat to regain your strength.” Just like the drink Ahsoka eyed it and waited for Maul to take a piece, and took one from the same pile as he did. She ate it slowly despite wanting to devour everything the plate offered, she would not show Maul any weaknesses.

It stayed like this for a few moments, when the pile of meat was gone Ahsoka waited for Maul to go for the next one before following, but drank her tea whenever she wanted. Eventually the food was gone but there was still some tea left in her cup, the warmth had decreased but it didn’t bother her.

Finally, Maul spoke. “I have done some research on you upon learning your name. Your were the former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker were you not?”

“Why are you asking me if you already know?”

The corner of his lips tugged. “You were...casted out by your Order.”

“I left voluntary.” She corrected me.

“Y-Yes but you were motivated to leave by the hypocrisy of the actions of the Jedi Council.” 

She frowned at him as everything he said was true, what the Jedi Council did to her made her leave. They chose politics over her, after everything she did for them, they threw her away just like that. They didn’t even apologise when it was proven that she was innocent, only Anakin and Plo Koon did - it still hurt her that not even Obi-Wan said his sorrys. 

He signed. “We were both tools used for greater power.”

She looked at him with confusion, what did he mean by that?

Sensing her confusion Maul explained to her. “I was once an apprentice to a powerful being, trained since I was young to fight by his side. After my apparent death he was quick to replace me, even when he knew of my return he never took me back.”

A small feeling of guilt came to Ahsoka and quickly pushed it away, no she would not feel any guilt or pity for the murderous man before her. “Why are you telling me this?”

He looks at her and Ahsoka see’s a glimpse of something in his golden eyes, it wasn’t anything evil or menacing. More like...recognition?

“We are alike, you and I.”

“We are nothing alike.” She glowered at him. “You're a Sith. You murder and torture people for your own amusement and power. I’m nothing like you.”

“Ah but you are.” He said with a small grin. “You were trained to be a Jedi since you were young and fought by your master's side for years, you fought with your life for your Order. But they casted you out in a second, for their own gain.”

She turned away from him, gripping the cup in her hand. 

_ No Ahsoka, you have to calm yourself. Maul is only trying to rile you up. _

“But you are younger than me, still a child when I wasn’t.” He continued to talk. “You had no one to turn to after you left, it’s a terrible thing for someone so young to be alone in a chaotic world.”

_ Calm yourself. _

“And just like me, your master left you.”

“Enough!” She yelled at him, taking in slight pride at his taken back expression which he quickly washed away. “My master did not abandon me like yours did, he fought for me and proved my innocence. He cares for me and never stopped believing in me. Don’t talk like you know everything when you don’t.”

Maul showed no surprise after her outburst and only just stared at her, she wished this cell didn’t block her from sensing his emotions. 

She put the cup down close to him and faced away, indicating that she was done with whatever this was. She hears the cup and plate be lifted on the ground the sound of his metal legs, no doubt standing up. She heard clatter on the cart and it being rolled out, the noises of the droid following behind.

“Get some rest Tano.” His voice a bit farther away then before. “It looks like you need it.”

The familiar hiss lets her know the door is shut and turns to see Maul standing outside of her cell. Gazing at her for a moment before walking away, the droid followed with the cart.

She brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself, feeling something dangerous was coming for her very soon.


	3. force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka meditates and feels maul.

She didn’t get any sleep like Maul advised her too, she wasn’t going to do anything that he would ask her too. The food and tea he gave her increased her strength and so she stayed awake, she didn’t know if it was morning or night and right now she didn’t really care; all to focused on how to get out this cell and escape the brothers.

It wasn't going to be easy but Ahsoka knew that the minute she woke up in her cell, she heard stories from Obi-Wan and other Jedi masters about Maul. He was ruthless, vile. He won't hesitate to do anything to get your attention; from burning a town full of innocent people or using the people you know against you. He had done that with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka saw the devastation it took on her Grandmaster. 

_ He’s not that anymore _ the voice in her head bitterly told her.  _ He left me to die in the Republic, he’s no Grandmaster of mine now. _

She shook her head, she shouldn’t be thinking of him and the Jedi Order. She left them as soon as they turned their backs on her, they didn’t care about her so she wouldn’t care about them. The only one she missed was her master Anakin, he was the only one who stood by her and believed in her; he was the only one she cares about. Of course she couldn’t forget Padmé who fought for her as well and never believed the horrible things she was accused of, she knew Ahsoka had been framed the very second Anakin told her everything.

She sighed as she sat crossed legged on the floor, she needed to refocus her thoughts on escaping instead of her friends. Perhaps when she manages to get into hyperspace that she’ll visit them, show up on Padmé’s door and take anything she gave her.

Ahsoka took a deep breath as she put her hands on her knees and straightened her back, calling to the Force.

_ I am one with the Force and the Force is with me, I am one with the Force and the Force is with me, I am one with the Force and the Force is with me…. _

Her body relaxed as the Force came to her, the cell she was in prevented her from using the Force for anything other then meditation. Her shoulders sagged just a bit and the grip on her knees loosened, her breathing calm and light. She felt the light side of the Force around her, giving her the comfort she needed.

Then she felt it, a trickle of the dark side away from her and she knew it was one of the brothers, it had to be. Even from here she could feel a bit of it’s power, it called to her, wanting to pull her forward and feel. Curiosity got the better of Ahsoka as she allowed herself to get pulled, she kept her guard up, knowing nothing good could come from this.

When she reached closer she found it was Maul she was sensing and hesitated, why was he calling to her? Did he want to go inside her mind and feel her Force for his own gain? But what would he get out of it? A new form of torture? She’ll take it just like any other and give him nothing.

The closer she went the more she felt the anger that resided in him, she wasn’t fully there but it still made her gasp and her body jump. There was so much of it, the hate swirling around feeding his anger. All of it was for Obi-Wan which didn’t come as a surprise, she knew he hated the Jedi master, but Ahsoka never realised just how much that hate was.

But she could sense something else too, something different then the others he was feeling and tried to reach into it but he stopped her. Poking her walls to have them let down, he wanted to search her the same way she was doing with him. But he was strong enough to do that on his own, why was he asking for her permission?

Ever so slightly she opened up, just a little and he took it. She felt him around her mind and body, goosebumps appearing on her skin as he reached in. She had nothing to hide from him, there was nothing of the dark side in her but that didn’t mean she wanted him around in her mind.

She frowned but dismissed him as she focus on her previous task, he was letting her deeper inside of him and she wanted to know what else he held and was shocked by what she found out.

Pain. There was so much pain in him that it made her choke for a second, it was more powerful then his hate and anger and she wondered what in the universe caused him to have this much. She dug deeper and saw that the pain came from the memory of his former master, an unsettling feeling rested in her stomach. What had his master done to him to make him feel such a way? 

But when she reached out further to find out he blocked her and she sensed a little of his anger for her going that far. She immediately pulled back and put her walls back up, forcing him out of her mind. His anger built up and it made her nerves jump, quickly she pulled out.

Her eyes snapped open and her body fell against the edge of the bed, her chest breathing heavily. It took her a few moments to calm down and get her breath back, but she didn’t move from her position. Her thoughts racing on about what she felt from the Sith, her expectations proven wrong, which she didn’t know was a good or bad thing, especially when she sensed his pain.

She was still curious on what his former master did to him to cause such a feeling but didn’t pry, he was already angry at her for pushing his barriers, she didn’t want to anger him further and reach out again.

She winced as a headache came on and cursed, now her body was begging at her to rest, reaching and searching into Maul’s mind took a toll on her. She sighed as she stood and laid herself on the bed, her body sinking into the comfortable mattress and thanking her. 

She would allow herself to drown in comfort once before going back to the ground, the lingering thoughts of Maul decreasing as her eyes closed.


	4. shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka is allowed a shower which she gratefully takes, a person interrupts which sets off some bad feelings.
> 
> warning: ahsoka gets badly shaken after getting interrupted while having a shower, a tiny bit of a ptsd episode.

Ahsoka wakes up with the ache in her body severely decreased as well as her headache, she blinks and lets her eyes adjust to the lighting in the room before sitting up, eyes immediately looking at the door. No one was there and she propped the pillow against the wall behind her before leaning back, body sagging.

_ I wish there was a clock in here _ she thought miserably, she was tired of not knowing what time of day it was, she was losing her sense of time and it unnerved her. 

She didn’t want to meditate for the time to go by, the pull with Maul made her hesitate to use the Force. What if he would pull at her again? What if he let her in and something bad happens? Ahsoka couldn’t risk it.

All of a sudden loud footsteps entered the room, coming down the hallway. Ahsoka tensed and kept her eyes on the door, the figure of Savage coming into view.

Maul made her nervous of course but Savage did that to her after she bit his hand, he hadn’t come to see her and wondered the next time he was. 

_ Looks like today it is, if it’s even a different day. _

The door opens and he stands there, arms crossed against his chest.

“Time for refresher.”

Ahsoka blinked, they were allowing her to have a wash? Or was he just saying that to get her out? She frowned at him and stayed put, he glared at her.

“Come or I will drag you.”

_ Well shit.  _ Ahsoka definitely didn’t want Savage’s hands on her and to be dragged by him, she glared as she stood off the bed and walked to him. His glare didn’t waver as she allowed her to walk through the door which closed behind them.

“Follow me, and don’t try anything.” He said as he walked, Ahsoka followed behind him. She kept her posture straight and walked like she wasn’t a prisoner, she followed Savage along the bare and black hallway, not a window or clock in sight. There was however an outline of a door to the left, just a few feet from the main door at the end of the hallway. Ahsoka knew that was the door out of his area, but it looked heavily guarded with the bulky metal around it and the lack of buttons on the side.

_ It must only open from the other side _ Ahsoka realises, and caught herself so she didn’t bump into Savage when he stopped. He turned to the door she saw earlier and quickly put in a code she didn’t see, and the door opened. She followed him inside the decent sized room, a counter top with a sink, toilet and a large metal door leading to the shower. 

“Get clean, I’ll be waiting outside. And don’t try to escape.” He said with a final glare before leaving, the door shutting behind him. Ahsoka sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, she didn’t look bad but she definitely didn’t look good. She suddenly felt self conscious of her previous meetings with the brothers, did she really look that bad in front of them?

_ Why am I thinking of my appearance around them? Come on Ahsoka, get it together! _

She pulls the metal door to the shower where there’s a transparent small wall opposite her, the shower head leaning over inside. To the right is a sink and to the left is a rack full of towels and she rolls at her eyes at the colour of them, black and red.

She stepped into the open cubical of the shower and looked at the controls, fiddling with them until water fell from the shower head in a warm temperature. She took off her clothes and folded them on the sink before stepping under the warm water, a delightful sigh leaving her lips.

She let the water run down her body before picking up a bottle on the side, reading the words “body wash” along the label and squirting some into her hand before placing the bottle back and rubbing the smooth thick liquid over her body.

She enjoyed the sensation of getting clean, after being ruffed and cooped up this is exactly what she needed. It also fixed her boredom of staying in the cell and got her mind of the people she left.

After washing it off she found another bottle specifically to help wash her montrals and lekkus, she pushed the small feel of generosity and spread the liquid around it’s needed places before washing it off. She stayed under the shower head, enjoying the warm water running down her body.

“You’re taking too long.” A rough voice said behind her, Ahsoka jumped and covered herself with her arms as she turned her head behind her to see Savage.

“W-What are you doing in here?!” She yelled at him, stepping away from him and closer to the wall behind her.

“You’re taking too long.” He repeated and she snarled at him.

“Get out!”

He stared at her, eyes ranking her body which made her feel disgusted and remember the other man she had similar encounters with. He looked back up at her before exiting the room, but not before saying. “Don’t waste any more time.”

She glared as he left and as soon as the door shut behind him, let out a shaky breath and fell on her knees against the tiled floor. Her heart had beaten rapidly as soon as she saw him, she took heavy breaths to calm herself down; even succeeding her body still shook.

_ “Don’t waste any more time.” _

_ I need to hurry  _ she thought as she turned the shower head off and quickly dried herself before putting her clothes back on and turning left the cubicle.

Her eyes landed on the door of the room and knowing Savage was just standing out here unnerved her, she didn’t want to go out and see him again. But if she stayed he would come back in and drag her out, she didn’t want to feel his hands on her.

The door opened and she stepped out, goosebumps already forming on her skin as he turned to look at her. She didn’t look at him and instead kept her gaze on the ground, a small part of her yelling not to, that she was showing a weakness to a dangerous man.

She shook the thought as she followed him back to her cell where she sat on the ground after he locked the door behind her, her back turned to him, refusing to look.

Eventually he walked away and she let out a sigh of relief, her body slowly stopped trembling. She tried to force herself to be strong, to stop being scared and focus on something else. She found herself on the bed, sitting in her previous position when she woke up and hugged her needs to her chest.

_ Please don’t have me be alone with him anymore.  _


	5. air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maul takes ahsoka out for some "air"

Ahsoka barely noticed the door to her cell opened, her thoughts still on the experience she had in the shower. Her body still trembled but only slightly and she played with counting the tiles in the room to take her mind off it. The sound of metal made her attention refocus, she glanced at the doorway to see Maul, standing with his hands behind his back as always.

He noticed her clean state. “Ah you’ve been to the refresher I see, good.”

Her hands gripped her legs tighter, Maul notices this and raises a brow. “Something...troubling you, young one?”

“The next time your  _ apprentice _ has the brilliant idea of interrupting my shower, tell him to think otherwise.”

It didn’t take long for Maul to know what she met and she’s surprised by the look of annoyance on his face.

“I apologise for my apprentice’s behaviour, rest assured he will be punished.”

Ahsoka didn’t say anything and looked down at her hands, fingers gently fiddling with each other. 

Maul stepped closer and she flinched, Ahsoka instantly hating her reaction and forced herself to calm down.

_ Come on Ahsoka, don’t let Maul see anything other then you being unbothered by him. You can’t afford to let him see any weaknesses!  _

Slowly she turned to face him and his annoyance was gone, replaced with an emotion Anakin always gave her when she was hurt.

_ No  _ she shook her thoughts  _ He doesn’t feel guilty for his brother's actions, he’s a Sith and they don’t feel guilt. _

He stepped back, hands behind his back again and left without a word. Moments later, Ahsoka doesn’t know how long, he comes back accompanied by the same droid that brought her food and tea, and that’s exactly what he brought her at this moment.

“Regain your strength.” He said with a low voice as the droid pushed the cart to her. Ahsoka glances at him once more before moving to the cart, sitting cross legged at the edge of the bed as she begins to eat. She keeps a normal pace as she eats strips of meat and sips the warm tea, eyes glancing over to the Sith leaning against the doorway with closed eyes and crossed arms over his chest.

He seemed to sense she finished as he opened his eyes when her plate and cup was empty, he stands up and returns his hands behind his and looks at her.

“Come.” He said. “Let us get some fresh air.”

Ahsoka raises a brow before putting her cup on the tray and standing, the droid leaving the room followed by Maul and then Ahsoka, the door hissing shut behind him. Ahsoka follows behind Maul, the clanking of his metal feet drowning out the soft steps of her boots. They go to the main door she saw earlier while on her way to the refreshers, it opened revealing two heavily armed guards at the side of the door.

They had entered another hallway but this one was lightly lit like her cell and a small elevator at the end, guarded by two who entered after her and Maul. It was small and silent, and opened it’s doors to reveal a floor. Once again Ahsoka followed behind Maul and took in her surroundings, the colour scheme was dark, in between black and grey. They were in a semi large room with guards posted along the way in front of the glass windows, her and Maul’s footsteps echoing with every step on the marble floor. They go through another door and enter a room with large glass windows overlooking tall buildings, to her left are small steps leading to a throne with a glass stained painting behind it.

She knew this room, she has been here a few times while serving as a Jedi.

She’s on Mandalore.

_ But how? I was nowhere near here when I left the Order! Why was Maul and Savage all the way in the Outer Rim? Exactly how long have I been here? _

All these thoughts ran through her head as she continued to follow the tattooed man into the room, stopping in the middle.

“You may leave now.” Maul waved to the guard, who saluted and nodded at him before leaving.

Ahsoka’s body tensed, she had been alone with Maul before but she was feeling that this time it would be wildly different then their previous interactions.

“Do you know where we are?” He asked as he walked towards a large window, looking out onto the city.

“Mandalore.”

“Ah, so you have been here before.”

“Few times.”

“And, what was your purpose during those times?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

His shoulders shook as he chuckled and turned to face her, face full of amusement. “You surprise me Tano.”

“How so?”

“Your defiance.” He smirked. “Surely Kenobi has told you about me, yes?”

“A bit.” She shrugged. “You killed his Master and he cut you in half, the world thought you died but you came back. You took Mandalore...and killed Satine.” She finished with venom and a glare. 

“She was your friend.” He realises and Ahsoka only glares harder. “Well never mind,” He shrugged, “All part of the plan to cause Kenobi pain.”

“Is that what you’re going to do to me?” She asks, not showing any fear despite some in her veins. “Kill me to hurt Obi-wan?” Maul looks at her far too long for her liking before he replies.

“I had thought about it when I started my research, but imagine my surprise when I found that he was the one who hurt  _ you _ . What purpose would I gain for killing you when he treated you like that?”

Ahsoka freezes at his words, just how much did he know about her? It was common knowledge on what the Jedi Order did to her, but to know something about how Obi-wan treated her was a different story. That was only one Jedi Master, Maul shouldn’t be able to know that unless-

“You saw that when you looked inside me, didn’t you?” 

“And many other things.” He said with a small note of glee. “You were so eager for battle and to prove yourself to your Master when you were first assigned, always fighting back and dismissing the...attachment rule of the Order.” He steps closer to her and she refuses to back away. “You grew into an intelligent and mature padawan, despite being kidnapped and doing things outside your comfort zone, you always fought back. It’s very…” He chuckled. “Admirable.” 

He then circles around her. “But no matter how many times you helped, no matter how many battles you fought in and won, no matter how many times you would have given your life to the Jedi Order...they threw you away just like that.” He snapped his fingers making her shoulders jump. She refused to face and keep her stance facing the window, but when she felt his hand brush along her shoulders she immediately turned to him and pushed his hand away.

“I told you I don’t have a good past with men touching me, so if you think you not killing me, allows you to forget that then your greatly mistaken.” She glares harshly at him. “I rather die then allow you to touch me again.”

He seems taken back for a moment, looking back at his hand that touched her before clasping them behind his back. “My apologies.” 

She watched wearily as he walked back to the large window he stood by before, another snap of his fingers and three guards came in.

“Take Miss Tano back to her cell...and bring me my brother.” His voice drips in venom at the end and it makes Ahsoka shiver. Whatever he was going to do to Savage sounded like it wouldn’t be good, and wondered just what he was going to do.

* * *

It had been a while since Ahsoka was left back in her cell, her mind always going back to Maul touching her. It hadn’t been sexual like the ones Tarkin and the other men used on her, and it wasn’t aggressive like Savage.

It was….gentle, soft and warm.

_ No no, don’t think like that! He’s Maul, a Sith! A murderer! His hands have been coated with blood and torture, nothing else. _

She shook her head and fumbled with her fingers as she sat and leaned against the bed, her thumb running over her skin to soothe her. She was too caught up in her focus that she jumped when a loud thud came at her door, she started at it opened to reveal Savage.

Badly beaten, bruised on his skin and blood from his nose and lips.

He harshly glared down at her as he raised the trigger for her shock collar. 


	6. shock triggered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> savage isn't happy with ahsoka and decides she needs to be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter
> 
> WARNINGS: shock torture, sexual harassment and attempted rape! please do not read if you are uncomfortable with these things!

Ahsoka could barely get a word out before he pressed down on the red button. Immediately the shock collar came to life and a small scream came from her lips before it stopped, she let out a small gasp and looked up at the man before her.

“W-Wha-”

“You will pay for your insolence.”

“Excuse me?-Ah!” He shocked her again, her hands grabbing onto the collar “W-What insolence?” She gasped out when it ended, a small voice inside telling her to stop talking.

“You dare to refuse me and my brother! It is because of you that I was punished!” A mad grin came across his face. “And now, it’s your turn.”

A loud scream erupted as he pushed the levels up when triggering the shock collar once again, Ahsoka felt tears coming as the pain increased. Her hands still gripping the collar, the only solace she would find right now. She panted when it stopped and fell on her hands and knees, small tears dripping from her eyes.

He pushes her head back with his hand and quickly wraps it around her throat, her instincts immediately coming into play as she grips his hands and thrashes her legs . He growls and throws her back on the floor, coming behind her pulling her back to his chest by her back leku. His hand quickly comes back to hold her throat and she does the same as before, gripping his hand and trying to push him back, failing miserably. 

He forces her to lean against him as he whispers. “I should have done this to you back in the shower.”

_ What? _

She yelps when his other hand gropes one of her breasts, her eyes widen in panic as fear fills her. “No! No let me go!” His chuckle makes her sick as he squeezes the flash, grazing over her nipple. “Stop!”

“You will receive your punishment.” He hisses and rips off the clothing of her shirt making her scream, he pulls down her bra and intently fondles her breast once again.

“ **No!** ” She manages to elbow him back hard, making his hold lossen on her and she takes the advantage of quickly turning around and kicking him, sending him back against the wall. She runs to the door and grimaces when she finds it locked, and pounds her fist on it. “Someone help me! Please!”

“Come back here!” She falls as he grabs her leg and pulls her towards him, she kicks him again and rushes away when he falls. She backs up against the wall as he gets up and pulls the trigger out, pushing down the button a second later.

“AAH!” Ahsoka collapses on the floor as the painful shock fills her body once again, Savage grabs her montrals and pushes her down on her back, quickly straddling her. The pain stops and he holds her wrists with one hand while the other goes back to her breasts. “Get off me!”

He pays no attention to her as he leans down and sucks on a nipple, making her moan in despair. “Stop it! Please!”

“ **No!** ” He puts the trigger on high level before activating the shock collar once again and throws it across the room, fully intending to have Ahsoka in pain far longer then normal. “You will learn your place!”

Ahsoka screams at the new increased pain by the shock collar, her body shaking as Savage continues his assault on her. She sobs at the pain and that she could do nothing about it, Savage was going to finish what the other men started, and all she could do was cry.

“ **SAVAGE!!** ” 

The scream terrified her but she felt the weight above her vanish and soon the shock collar stopped. She gasped and choked as she rolled on her side, trying to regain her breath. A loud and painful growl is heard but Ahsoka doesn’t have the strength to see what caused it, she feels a hand on her back and immediately swats it away as she leans up on her elbows.

“No..”

“Tano! Tano it’s me.” She turns every so slightly to see Maul looking down at her, and...was he worried? No that couldn’t be it, sure she had seen that look on his face before but she didn’t believe it was for her.

He kneels besides her and she moves away from him, pressed against the bed. “Don’t touch me.”

“Tano-”

“Stay away!” She sobs at Maul’s stretched out hand, fearing what he was going to do to her. “Don’t...Don’t touch me.”

His eyebrows creased but she doesn’t care, she just wanted him and his brother away from her right now. 

“Ahso-.”

“No-!” Her vision starts to blur and she forces herself to get up, unfortunately her arms would only go so far and were restricted from the pain of shock. “S-Stay back-”

“Ahsoka!”

Her vision goes black, the last thing she feels is arms stopping her fall.


	7. start of recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka has someone tended to her wounds before maul shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of scars and wounds of attempted rape. the attempted rape is also mentioned. please don't read if you don't like these things.

The first thing Ahsoka notices when she wakes up is that she’s on something soft, her body covered in something warm, sinking in joy at the comfortable feeling. Her eyes open groggily and let’s them wander around the room, the ceiling is black when she first wakes up and the colour expands to when she finally manages to sit up.

She’s in a room of course, a bedroom it seems as she’s on a large sized bed and the silk deep red duvet that covers her body, and slides down when she sits up. The walls are black with hints of red along the sides, a large desk opposite her with a small couch to the side, in front of the large window that spreads across the wall to her left. There’s also a wardrobe, black of course, to her right as well as another door, a refresher she thinks as the main door is on the same wall as the desk. She knows it’s the main one as it’s engraved with beautiful patterns, the handles far too elegant.

All the previous memories of before she woke up come back to her and she immediately looks at her clothes, letting out a sigh of relief to see nothing ripped or exposed. In fact she has a new shirt on, black with long sleeves. It’s not tight but it’s not baggy, the end settles just past her waist which was good enough for her.

_ Who changed me? _ Ahsoka wondered  _ I hope it was a female. _

She hoped to Force it wasn’t a male, there were only a few males she trusted to take care of her if no females could - Anakin, Rex, all the 501st Legion really. Plo Koon - well that was until he betrayed her.

_ I really need to stop thinking about them. _

The door opened and Ahsoka immediately was on alert, a Mandalorian walked in and looked at the chest plate it’s a woman and was holding a box. They had changed their colours to red and black, fitting in and showing their loyalty to Maul. Ahsoka was tempted to roll her eyes, did Maul change everything to fit his aesthetic? 

She takes her helmet off to reveal a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and black hair with hints of purple, she was obviously older then Ahsoka but looked good for whatever age she was.

“I have been sent by Lord Maul to check on you.” She said stoically. “May I check your injuries?”

_ Injuries? _ Ahsoka was confused for a moment before remembering the shock collar and Savage’s sharp nails. Her fingers trace over her neck and wince and the scorch marks, the woman before her jumping ever so slightly.

Ahsoka looks back at her and can see a hint of worry in her eyes, it makes Ahsoka nod at her. “Ok.”

The woman sits on the edge of her bed and places the box before them, when opened Ahsoka see’s that it’s full of medical supplies. She doesn’t ask what the woman brings out and leans her head up as the woman takes a look at the wound before applying some cold cream that makes Ahsoka shiver for a few seconds.

When she was finished she wiped her hands with a cloth before mentioning to Ahsoka’s shirt, she nodded and lifted it up, stopping just below her bra. She saw the woman’s eyes widen and looked down to see three long thick scars across her abdomen, she immediately tears her eyes away and the woman applies the same cream. A few winces here and there before she pulls a roll of bandage and wraps it around Ahsoka’s torso a couple of times before securing it.

“The cream should heal the scars around your neck soon, but it will take a while for...the others.” Ahsoka knew she meant the scars on her torso. “The bandages will need to be changed daily, so expect to see me more.”

“Alright.” Ahsoka nods and the woman puts everything back in the box, locks it and stands up, putting her helmet on and grabbing the box. She nods at Ahsoka before walking to the door, and Ahsoka stops her when she’s about to open it. “Wait!”

The woman turns to her. “Yes?”

“What’s your name?”

She is silent for a few seconds before replying. “Kast.”

“Thank you Kast.”

Kast stands there for a moment before nodding and exciting the room, leaving Ahsoka alone in the large bedroom.

Who’s even is this anyway? Her fingers rub against the soft silk fabric of the duvet, the deep red matching well with her skin.  _ Wait. Black and red? Oh Force please don’t tell me I’m in Maul’s room?! _

She looks around the room once more.

_ And still no fucking clock! _

* * *

Ahsoka woke up from her nap which was taken due to boredom and quickly noticed that the room was brighter then when she first saw it, sitting up she noticed the large window which although she registered when she first woke up in the room, finally settled into her that she has a view and can no tell when it’s morning and night.

She beamed and got off the bed and made her way to the window, standing inches away from it. It was day now and the sun shined beautifully on the tall buildings in her view, Ahsoka didn’t know just how much she missed seeing the outside until now. She places a hand against the window and sighs in content at the warmth of the sun, this was real, she was actually seeing this.

“You should be resting.” A familiar voice says behind her, she quickly turns to see Maul in the room, keeping his distance. Her quick actions made the scars on her abdomen throb and she placed a hand on them, Maul steps forward and she immediately steps back against the glass. He stops at the chair, and takes a small step back, Ahsoka watches his movements closely, still not feeling safe around him.

“I….” He lets out a deep sigh. “I apologise for my brother's actions. Trust me when I say this that I didn’t tell him to do anything to you and I am extremely disappointed in him.” She could see the anger in his eyes as he said his words, too much anger to be faking it. “He will be severely punished.”

_ “It is because of you that I was punished!” A mad grin came across his face. “And now, it’s your turn.” _

“N-No…” Her body starts to shake as fear fills her once more. “No you can’t punish him!”

Maul looks at her shocked. “Wha-”

“You can’t! If you do then he’ll come back after me!” The tears started to come again. “He’ll..He’ll find me and torture me-”

“He won’t.” He tells her sternly. “He won’t come after you. I’ll make sure of it”

But Ahsoka doesn’t listen. “He will! He’ll come when your not looking, he’ll shock me again! He’ll-”

“ **Tano!** ” Her breath hitches and her body freezes at his loud snarling tone, she looks back up at him and is shocked to see no anger in him. Only...regret. “Savage will not come for you, he will not escape from his prison and he will not hurt you again. I  _ promise  _ you that.”

The room is silent for a moment, Ahsoka taking in Maul’s words and expressions. “You...You promise.?” 

He looks at her with such hardness in his eyes and nods. “I do.”

She looks down, her hand still where her scars rest in her skin and gently rubs over the area. She couldn’t trust Savage now, not after everything he’s done, hell she didn’t trust him from the start but now all the trust she would of given him is out the window

But Maul...Maul’s been nothing but honest with her, not using his anger and frustration out on her like Savage did. Yes he annoyed her, the things he has done are terrible and takes glee in talking about how she was abandoned by the Jedi Order.

_ No not glee because I was hurt. Glee because I was similar to him. _

She shook that thought out of her head and focused on the previous ones, all in all Maul is the only one who has been...kind to her, in a way and hasn’t pried anything out of her. Normally most men she comes across are like Savage, and some even asked about the past actions other men have done to her; taking it all in with sadistic joy.

But Maul didn’t, Maul was actually angry and disgusted that men did those things, especially when it’s his own brother that takes part in it. That gave her some sort of relief, at least he didn’t finish what Savage started.

She looks back up at him to find him staring at her with the same loss in his eyes she saw earlier, a feeling of guilt and warmth comes over her. “Thank you.”

He nods back at her and is silent for a moment before asking. “Can you eat?”

Ahsoka thinks about it before nodding.

“Good, I’ll fetch you some food.” He walks to the door and stops with his hand on the handle, and turns back to her. “Take it easy, Ahsoka.”

She watches him walk out, taking a few deep breaths before sinking onto the bed. A single thought on her mind. 

_ Did I just put trust in Maul? _


	8. bracelet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maul brings ahsoka food and gives her something to remind her of the situation she's in.

Maul comes back a few moments later with the same food as always, but there’s a bit more meat and some fruits and a larger cup for tea. Ahsoka eats and drinks without hesitation, already knowing nothing is poisoned and takes her time. The tea soothes her throat greatly and has to take bites of meat instead of stripes like normal to numb the pain, luckily her voice isn’t damaged.

Like always Maul stays in her presence but he seemed a bit on edge, always looking when she takes a piece of meat. It makes her a little uncomfortable but it doesn’t stop her from eating and taking sips of the lovely warm tea. Despite not having a clock she can manage to see what time of day it is thanks to the window, and see’s the room only a tad but darker when she finishes.

“Do you need more?” Maul asks, leaning against the chair in the room looking at her.

Ahsoka shakes her head. “No...thank you.”

He seems surprised but it vanishes within seconds as he turns away, the RIC-1200 beeps as it rolls the cart out with her empty plate and cup, leaving her alone with Maul. No one speaks for a few moments until Maul breaks the silence.

“Is there anything else you require?” His voice is low and calm, Ahsoka raises a brow at his question, finding it odd.

_ I would like to get out of here but that’s not happening any time soon _ she bitterly thinks. She shakes her head and after a minute asks. “What room is this?”

“Mine.”

_ I knew it!  _ “Why am I in your room?”

“It was the closest place to get to.” He says nonchalantly and stands. “I’m afraid you’ll have to stay here for the time being.”

“What?” The word comes out of her mouth without thinking. “Why?”

“The cell you were placed in is unsafe now, me and...my brother are the only ones to have our own quarters. His is out of the option.” Maul doesn’t need to explain why, having her stay in Savage’s room would not be a good move, but why did Maul care so much? 

Sharing a room with Maul? That didn’t sound good on any level. He’s a Sith, he’s tortured and killed many innocents, even Satine and he used her to cause Obi-Wan pain. He's ruthless, sadistic, cunning, only looking out for himself.

_ I’m not safe with him. _

_ Aren’t I? _ The voice came back, the words startling her.  _ He’s done nothing bad to me, only the threats when I first woke up here. But ever since then he’s been different, if we wanted me dead he would have done so already. He’s given me food, tea and saved me from Savage. He’s been kind- _

_ No  _ she shakes those thoughts away  _ No he’s not kind, no matter what he does. Nothing will make him be other then the monster he truly is. _

He took a few steps towards her and hesitated, she watched him in confusion as he eventually pulled someone out from his pockets. A slight bulky round piece of metal parted at one end with a small panel of two lights, one black and one red.

Her eyes widen at it, it looked like a - 

“It’s not a shock collar.” He says in a rushing tone. “It will cut off your use from the Force, you are  _ still _ my prisoner.” He holds out his hand and she stares at it until she realises that he’s asking her to hold out her hand so he can put it on her.

Why? Why not just get hold of her arm and forcefully put it on her? Why was he asking her  _ permission _ to put it on? It didn’t make any sense.

_ I don’t really have much of a choice _ she thought grimly and slowly held her arm out, Maul once again hesitated but only for a split second. He gently grabbed her arm - did she just imagine it or did he just brush his thumb against her skin? - and snapped the device around her wrists. Ahsoka stared at his hand still holding her, warmth radiating off despite him wearing gloves, and was surprised by the comfort it bought her.

He lets go and the warmth quickly disappears, she had the sudden thought of grasping his hand to get the warmth back but quickly dismisses it.

_ Stop thinking like that. _

She brings her wrists closer and looks at the device on her, it wasn’t tight and looked somewhat fashionable despite it’s use. She humorlessly thought it looked like a bracelet the rich wear, it certainly wouldn’t surprise her if they did.

Ahsoka looks back at Maul to find him staring at her, she holds his gaze for a moment, his golden eyes holding her in before she turns away; slightly embarrassed. She hears his huff of amusement and looks to see his eyes on her lekku, curiosity she looks at the end near her chest and is surprised to see her blue stripes darken.

_ Oh for Force sake! _ Her embarrassment only darkened them more, leading Maul to have an amused chuckle. Ahsoka glared but it didn’t waver him. She wanted to cut this tension, she doesn’t want to feel embarrassed anymore, it doesn’t feel right in his presence.

“You said you wanted answers.” She said, remembering why she was captured in the first place. All amusement has vanished from his face and she continues. “That’s why I’m your prisoner, you want answers from me but you haven’t asked me anything. You said you weren’t going to use me to cause Obi-Wan pain. So why am I still here?”

She stares at him once again, her annoyance at him making her determined and unnerved as he looks back at her. His face stoic but she can see something in his eyes, the way they shake ever so slightly and how his body stiffens.

He took his normal stance of his hands behind his back, in a flash the amusement is back in his gleaming eyes and smirk as he hums. “I wonder why myself.”

She doesn’t bother to hide her confusion.  _ What kind of answer is that? What does he mean? _

“Rest now, I will send Kast back to you once you wake up.” He turns around and leaves the room without a word, her eyes on the door.

Ahsoka signs and traces the device on her wrist, the room suddenly becoming cold and wrapping around her.

_ Anakin...please help me. _


	9. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka has a nightmare about savage, and maul comes to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: nightmare about rape! It's quite small and in italic's in the beginning so it's easy to skip but but it will be the subject of the whole chapter. if this triggers you then please don't read.

_ “S-Stop…” _

_ Her weak protest fell deaf on Savages ears, she couldn’t even tell if he had a facial reaction, her face was on it’s side, pressing into the soft mattress. Her hands fisted into the black sheets that rubbed against her breasts, increasing the pain. _

_ His hands were harsh on her skin, nails scraping along her back as he tailed his hands down her sides. One of them was buried between her thighs, penetrating her without a care in the world. _

_ She whimpered in pain but it only riled him up, the other hand holding her hip tightened, nails digging into her skin sure to leave marks and drip blood. _

_ She grunts when he pressed his thumb against her clit and grits her teeth. “Please! Please, stop it-Ack!” Her words fall as the hand holding her hip comes to hold her chin up and enters three fingers in her mouth, they were big and stretching her lips. Her body stilled, afraid of what his sharp nails would do if she moved just a bit, but that didn’t stop him from pumping them in and out. _

_ “You talk too much.” He snarled, lips dangerously close to her leku. She gives a muffled yelp when he bites down on her shoulder and feels his teeth dig in, tears run down her cheeks at the intense pain. He pulls them out and her head falls back against the bed, gasping and coughing.  _

_ “This is all your fault, if you stayed obedient - quiet, then you wouldn’t be punished.” His hands go to her hips and harshly run over her skin before he spreads her legs apart. “My brother cannot save you now.” _

_ She feels something big and thick rub against her and panics. _

_ “No!” She thrashes against him. “No stop please! I’ll do anything but-” _

_ “Quiet!” _

_ “Please-AHH!” _

“Tano!”

She screams at her eyes open and body shooting forward, heart beating rapidly. She feels grips on her wrists and closes her eyes once again before immediately thrashes, and panics when they tightened. 

“Let me go!” She shakes her head, not wanting to see the yellow and black monster. “Stop! Stop it! Let me-”

“Ahsoka!” 

She freezes  _ That doesn’t sound like Savage. _

She wants to open her eyes and see but is afraid to see the monster again, her eyelids tighten at the thought and begins to move again.

“Ahsoka!” The voice says again, deep but desperate. “Tano, It’s Maul.”

Immediately she her eyes, her breath hitches when it is in fact, Maul infront of her. Her body stops, stiffens in his hands that loosen their grip, his piercing golden eyes are staring at her with an emotion she wouldn’t expect from him - 

Fear.

He’s...scared, for her? 

“M-Maul..?” His name comes out of her mouth before she knows it, but doesn’t regret it. His features soften a little, determination set in.

“It’s me.” His voice is softer then before, a hit of gentleness to it. Her shoulders sag a little, his presence comforting her from her horrid nightmare.

She swallows before asking. “Why..why are you here?”

He shifts a little and that’s when she remembers that they're in his room, he’s on his knees besides her, still towering over her figure that sits up.

“You were having a nightmare, I sensed it within the Force and came to stop it.”

She raised a brow. “Why?”

“It was hurting you.” He replied, he hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I...do not wish for more harm to be put on you.”

Oh. “Oh.” Force did she really just reply to him like that? “I...Thank you."

Maul slowly nods, eyes travelling to the hold he has on her and quickly lets go. Ahsoka regains the same feeling as before of wanting his warmth back, what is it that makes it so addictive? Perhaps because this time he didn’t have his gloves on? Her heartbeat is the only thing she can hear, it’s too loud and too fast, she needs to focus on calming down.

She shifts and immediately winces at the pain of her abdomen shooting through her veins, Maul jumps slightly before quickly looking at her with concern, Ahsoka didn’t have the energy or focus in her to question that look. His eyes follow her hand where her scars are and clenches his fist, Ahsoka doesn’t need the Force to know that he’s angry.

“Here,” He hesitantly puts a hand on her shoulder, slowly pushing it. “Lay down.”

She complies, not questioning it as she’s in pain, scared and tired. She sighs as her body lays back against the soft mattress and watches Maul above her. He removes his hand from her shoulder, his other coming to hover above her’s on her abdomen.

He hesitates again before asking. “May I?”

She looks down at where her hand lays, on top of her shirt that covers the scars of the large Zabrak that plagues her nightmares. His touches were harsh, cold and painful. His eyes holding so much anger and hate, hidden lust that wanted to be fulfilled. Savage scared her.

Her eyes drift to Maul who not once has appeared in any of her nightmares or dreams, his touches were warm, soft and gentle. His eyes held so many emotions but none that wanted to hurt her, none that wanted to harm or scare her. Maul didn’t scare her.

She looks into his golden eyes that shine in the darkness of the room, she slowly nods and lays both her hands besides her on the deep red silk sheets. 

His hand slowly and gently comes to where her’s previously laid, goosebumps appear on her skin as he’s never touched anything below her shoulders before. He starts to soothingly rub his hand against the material, she gulps at the motions but slowly eases into it. His fingers move ever so slowly with his thumb brushing against her, slowly tracing the scars from top to bottom. 

He speaks again quietly. “I will need to see your scars in case they have been damaged.”

She knows this yet it doesn’t calm her heartbeat, but she nods at him. She shivers when the cold air touches her skin and his warm hand comes into contact, licking her lips to give some sense of calm. His fingers replay the actions before on her top, rubbing soothingly against ehr skin and tracing circles before gently trailing the scars. 

Ahsoka let out a small gasp which halted his movements and looked back at her, she blushed in embarrassment and looked away, looking at the end strips on her leku to see them darkened.  _ Not again _ .

Maul starts to move again, resuming his previous actions. Ahsoka closed her eyes and focused on calming down her heart, which was breathing rapidly but the feel of him on her. She tries to focus on happy things such as the sound of a river flowing, tooka cats playing around and the fresh breeze of air brushing against the trees. But all her mind went to was his fingers and she took the mistake of focusing on them instead, the way they touched her so softly with warmth and care. The more she focused the more her heart calmed down and body relaxed, there was a part of her mind screaming at her to stop relaxing and push him off, but the other - much larger, was telling her to keep going, so she did. 

She could still feel Maul’s eyes on her that strangely didn’t disturb her, in fact that helped her relax, a large sense of comfort knowing he wouldn’t go far. 

Then he spoke, breaking the comforting silence. “They are sore and will need more healing, they need the cream to heal. I will fetch it for you.”

His fingers are gone and he moves away from her, his body heat slowly fading away as he gets to the edge of the bed.

_ “My brother cannot save you now.” _

Her eyes shoot open and she hastily sits up. “No!” 

Maul quickly turns to her and holds her arms as she falls forward, pain shooting up her veins at her fast movement. “Wha-”

“You can’t leave!” Ahsoka says to him desperately with tears. “He’s going to come for me! He’s going to hurt me again!”

“Tano.” He speaks loudly, causing her to stop yelling. “Savage isn’t going to come for you, he won’t hurt you remember? I promised you he wouldn’t.”

She does remember but it doesn’t bring her any comfort. “H-He’ll wait till your gone and hurt me again. He wants you to leave so you won’t be able to stop him, he’ll-he’ll-”

“Ahsoka,” He grabs her chin and makes her look at him. “I promised you that my brother would never hurt you again, and it’s a promise I intend to keep.” His thumb brushed over her chin making her shiver. “The scars on you need the cream quickly, otherwise they will be infected and will take longer to heal. Savage isn’t coming here, and he isn’t going to hurt you. I need…” He stares at her and she’s shocked to see such genuineness in his eyes. “I need you to trust me.”

Her eyes widen, body still as she looks at the Zabrak before her. Gone was the prideful, smug and powerful Sith; now there was a man, letting her see him in a vulnerable moment. She never expected to see anything like this in her life, but then again life is full of surprises.

Her heart aches for him as she can see a small layer of pain in his eyes, she felt that pain back when she was in her cell and it hurt her so much. But that was from his former master, this...this is something different.

“Ok.” She says slowly, calming down. “Ok...I trust you.”

He lets out a small gasp, clearly surprised by her acceptance, it only makes her heart ache for him more. His hands trail down to grasp her hands, bringing them together and curling his fingers around them, Ahsoka relaxes at the warmth. He brings them up and ever so slightly, brushes his lips against her skin, she releases a small gasp of her own at the feel. He brings them down and lets go of her, giving her a slight nod before standing up and exciting the room, leaving her alone.

She brings up her hands and traces along the skin his lips touched, the electricity between the small action made her body shiver in delight and wish for his lips more.

_ Stop that! _ She groaned at her thoughts but couldn’t help but slightly agree that his touch was nice, no matter how...intimate it was.

She didn’t know how long she traced her skin before the door opened and Maul came back in, the tub of cream in his hands. He sits back beside her on the edge of the bed before moving onto the mattress and sits on his knees at her side, Ahsoka doesn’t need to be told what to do and lays back down, pulling her shirt with her to reveal the three scars.

She jumps at the cold sensation of the cream against her skin before quickly relaxing and stares up at the ceiling as Maul continues his work, and she finds herself closing her eyes and relaxing at his touches again. She feels the smooth and cold cream being rubbed gently onto the scars, the small pressure of his fingers giving her comfort. 

Time was a blur to Ahsoka till she eventually heard the lid of the tub of the cream clasp back on and opened her eyes, Maul wiped the cream off his fingers on his trousers; there wasn’t much so when he rubbed it away it faded completely. Ahsoka moves to sit up but his hand on her shoulder stops her.

“You need to rest now.” He says as he stands and places the tub on the desk before walking back to her, hesitating before asking. “Will you be able to sleep?”

It doesn’t take her long to answer. “I don’t think so,” She shakes her head. “I’m...What if he shows up again?”

Maul grimaces and sits besides her on the edge of the bed, eventually asking. “What did he do?”

Ahsoka swallows before answering. “He finished what he started...told me that you weren’t around to save me before….before he-”

“It’s ok,” He cuts her off as tears start to appear again. “No more now.”

She sniffles and wipes her eyes before looking at him, there’s fear and regret in his eyes again, Ahsoka knows it’s genuine which allows her to ask him. “Will you stay?” He raises a brow and she continues. “Will you stay? I….I know you promised that he wouldn’t get me, and I trust you on that...But still, I’m...”

_ Afraid _ .

She couldn’t look at his eyes anymore, embarrassment sinking in. A few silent moments pass by before he gives his answer.

“Alright.” She whips her head up at him, his eyes lidded ever so slightly that has her breath stop. She let’s go of her top and pushes it down as Maul crawls onto the mattress, Ahsoka watches his every move and lays on her side facing him as he laid down besides her. One of his arms sneaking under the pillow his head rested on and the other placed on top, Ahsoka copies his motions but leaves one hand in the space between them on the mattress. 

They stare into each other’s eyes, the air around them wrapping around and pushing them together. It confuses Ahsoka but she finds herself closer to Maul, his arm reaching out and hand coming to rest against her back. She pushes herself so that their bodies are almost touching, his fingers tracing circles soothingly on her back, making her close her eyes and relax.

“Sleep now.” He says with such care. “I’m here, and nothing will harm you.”

“I know.” She mumbles, a slight smile on her face.

Who knew she would find such comfort in a Sith like this?


	10. marks and wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maul tells ahsoka about his tattoos, ahsoka tells him about her facial markings and the bite mark on her wrist.

When she woke up Ahsoka was surprised to not have a nightmare again after the last time she slept, the second she was surprised about was the red and black tattooed chest staring back at her, the third was arms wrapped around her gently and the fourth was the comforting warm that surrounded her body.

It didn’t take her long to remember what happened hours ago, as there was a bit of light coming into the room from the small gap between the curtains. The nightmare should make her freeze and cry, but the warmth of Maul makes it disappear, his touch does the same thing and it makes Ahsoka confused, yet also intrigued.

Intrigued was also the word that could be used as she stared at his chest that the tunic he wore allowed her to see, his red and black skin all the up to his head. She knew the tattoos in his face by heart, having seen them so many times but his chest was another. It might always be on show but Ahsoka never really wanted to look at it, his face was all she needed to watch. 

But now it’s right infront of her, drawing her in, and she can’t be swayed out. Her eyes start from his collarbone and trail downwards, the twirls, points, zigzags and lines that decorated the small piece of red skin in her view. She found them beautiful, it was a thought she didn’t deny because how could she? They were beautiful. 

She didn’t even realise she was tracing them with fingers until one his hands grabbed her's, she jumped and looked up to see him staring down at her. Oh fuck what would happen to her now? 

He was silent for a few moments, letting Ahsoka’s fear build up before speaking. “I didn’t expect this type of wake up call.” Was that humour? There was a slight trail of tiredness in his voice which she found...attractive?

_ No Ahsoka! Don’t even go there. _

“I’m sorry.” She whispers, loud enough for only them to hear. “I...I was curious.I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright.” He cuts her off. “Don’t apologise for wanting to know things, it can greatly help you.”

She didn’t know if she should be comforted in his words or not.

_ At least he isn’t angry. _

“How…” She finds herself asking and goes with it, impossible to turn back. “How did you get them?”

There was silence before he answered. “My Mother gave me my facial markings before I was even a year old, they were to show us as warriors. These,” Maul put a hand on his chest. “Were caused by my master.” He hissed. “Marks of the Sith.”

She bit her lip, she knew that his master was a spot of anger and pain for him so she didn’t press on, plus she didn’t want him to be angry at her, not after what Savage had done. 

“I am also curious about yours.” He said, shocking her. “Are they marks given by others, or are you born with them?”

“Born.” She answers, and watches his expressions change.

“I see.” His hand on his chest comes to rest on the space between them on a pillow, twitching ever so slightly. “May I?”

She knows what he means, what he’s referring to. There’s hardly much hesitation in her when she gives a nod, remembering a similar thing happened many hours before when he woke her up from her nightmare. She doesn’t trust her words and watches as his hand moves ever so slowly towards her, then brushing against a diamond shape on her forehead. A quiet gasp left her mouth, feeling his fingers, still in gloves, brush against her skin.

They trace the outline before his thumb brushes over the whole shape, Ahsoka watches him intensely as his eyes follow his fingers. They go to the start of the parallel lines, he waits again for her permission and she nods. His fingers trail down, her eyes flutter as they reach and brush against her brow, his touch somehow soothing her.

His hand then goes to the mark on her cheek, for some reason it makes her stiffen and her heart beat loudly. His fingers are slow this time, as if the mark was made out of glass that would break with the slightest touch of anything but gentle.

Her breath hitches once again as their eyes meet, his fingers continuing their movements. His golden eyes have always been fascinating to her ever since she was kept here, it was an unusual eye colour, usually seen in Sith’s, which Maul was. They were the first pair of golden eyes she had ever seen in her life, despite the news of danger that came with it, she found them quite beautiful. 

His fingers had stopped, his palm resting against her cheek. The Force was one again pushing her to him but she didn’t understand why, why was it urging her to get closer to him, close to a Sith? 

Against her better judgement she moved her hand, reaching and placing it where black meets red, just under his collarbone. His chest takes a deep and steady breath, surprised but coming comfortable with her touch. But the sudden movement made the sleeve of her arm slip down a little, she could see it happening as she kept looking at Maul. But when she saw what showed she quickly looked away from the piercing gold and on her wrists, Maul followed and his eyes widened.

There were two puncture marks on her wrists, bite marks with black veins around them . Ahsoka knows what it’s from and it doesn’t bring back good memories, hell she didn’t even remember some until Anakin told her them.

“How did you get these?” He asked, curious yet also with concern. Ahsoka stopped thinking twice about when he had these emotions, she had questioned them too much to wonder why. 

She hesitated, should she tell him? They did just discuss their markings to each other just moments ago, she didn’t know if the tattoos on his chest could count as such. From the way he walked about him they felt more like scars, and what was on her wrist was one; to her at least.

“Back when I was a Padawan, me and my Master,” She starts, careful to leave out Obi-Wan’s name. “Were pulled into the world of Mortis, there were three beings called The Father, The Daughter and -”

“The Son.” He finishes in awe. “You truly have been to this place?”

“Yes, you know about it?”

“My master had spoken of it a few times, he said that the power of the Force was strong there and would help his plans to bring back the Sith.” 

Ahsoka doesn’t press on the matter and continues. “Well long story short, The Son imprisoned me in his tower and bit me...infecting me with the dark side.” She was hesitant to say this to a Sith, but it was part of the story. “It took over me and made me fight my master, when I used my usefulness The Son killed me by draining my life force.”

Maul was obviously shocked by her words, not bothering to hide it as he asked. “How did you survive?”

“The Daughter,” Ahsoka grimaces. “She gave her life force to me to bring me back, her life is my own now.”

Silence followed and Ahsoka wasn’t sure if she wanted it broken or not, Maul’s hand on the cheek came to her wrists, holding it ever so gently as he touched the marks. She didn’t wince or make any move or noise of discomfort so he continued. Ahsoka watched his fingers lightly trace the bite marks and the small black veins, in a trance as they moved.

He suddenly chuckled, making her look at him once again. He was amusement yet there was also something else in his eyes.

Admiration. 

“You keep surprising me, Tano.” 

She smiles at his words, a small huff of a chuckle leaving her lips. She doesn’t know why she feels so comfortable with it, enough to show that she was amused, but she didn’t care. 

The light from the curtain had brightened, signalling the high rise of the sun. Maul traces over the marks once again before pulling his hands away and sits up, Ahsoka watching his movements yet again.

“I will have to attend to my duties now.” He looks back down at Ahsoka. “I’m afraid I must leave you for now.”

She feels discomfort, she doesn’t want him to leave, she had enjoyed his warmth and touches too much, enjoyed their company together in a closed space. 

_ I shouldn’t be feeling these things about him. _

She hides it all and nods, he gets off the bed and she sits up carefully, trying not to make her scars hurt again. 

“I’ll have Kast bring you your breakfast.”

She nods again and reaches to his hands, stopping inches away. Maul finishes it and grabs her hands in his, pulling them to his lips and brushing his lips over the skin like before, this time he doesn’t hold back. The feel of his lips against her skin makes her skin heat ever so slightly, her heart beat fast and sends shocks down below.

He nods at her before leaving and just like before she traces that patch of skin where his lips touched, her cheeks darkening, and she was sure her blue stripes were as well. 

_ What is he doing to me? _


	11. take it away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka has another nightmare and maul comes to help her, but she needs his help a little bit different this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: explicit rape nightmare at the beginning! if you do not like then do not read!

_ “You should've expected something like this Tano.” The sick voice of Tarkin spoke above, looking down on her. “You’ve been naughty, so it’s only fair that you get punished.”  _

_ Her voice is muffled by his length, his hands gripping her montrals to keep her there as he thrusts in and out of her. He’s harsh, hitting the back of her throat without a care, making her gag numerous times.  _

_ There’s another body, Savage, underneath her working on her core. He’s ruthless with his tongue and fingers, creating scratches against her skin and small bits of blood dripping out. _

_ Her eyes are still moist from her tears that have long since dried out, she can’t remember when they stopped but it did nothing to help her; it only riled the men up. She choked as Tarkin pulled out of her, gasping for air as his release dripped down her chin. He muffled her mouth, pressing hard.  _

_ “Swallow.” She had no choice but to swallow his horrible release, choking again as he let go of her. _

_ A knot comes in her stomach and dread fills her, that’s not supposed to happen, not like that. She chokes a displeasured moan, she doesn’t want this, she doesn’t want to climax, she doesn’t want- _

_ No luck is on her side as she releases herself on Savage’s mouth, sobbing when he licks it up and moves from under her.  _

_ Everything then changes. Tarkin is laying on a bed with Ahsoka’s back against his chest. His length is in her, thrusting harshly. Savage is above her, thrusting in her as well, ruthless as before. _

_ “There there Tano,” Tarkin coos against a leku. “Everything will be fine, as long as your a good girl.” _

_ “Stop.” _

_ Savage growls and hooks her legs over his shoulders. “Quiet.” _

_ “Please-” _

_ “We're not stopping Tano, we’re never going to stop until you learn how to behave.” Tarkin grabs her chin and angles her face to him, pressing his lips against hers and forcing his tongue entrance. She squirms and tries to pull away but fails, he pulls back with a terrifying smirk. “I can’t wait to have you again.” _

She screams awake just as Maul bursts through the door, she doesn’t pay any attention to him as she focuses on her breathing, choking on sobs. She feels his arms around her, one around her back and the other around the front of her shoulders. She doesn’t pull away and allows herself to rest against his chest as he sits besides her, the hand on her back tracing soothingly circles.

“It’s ok.” He whispers against her leku. “It’s alright, I’m here.”

She shudders, his voice is soft and she focuses on it, focuses on his beating hearts and her own. She starts to calm down, her heartbeat going back to it’s regular pace and her body slowly stops shaking. Eventually she’s calm, but her breathing is still raged from her sobs and screams.

Her hands find him, clinging onto his tunic. She can feel the warmth radiating off his skin and craves it, her hands go to his chest and it brings her some small comfort. 

“Tano-”

“Stop it.” Her voice cracks. “Stop it. Make it go away.”

His hold on her tightens and it brings her a sense of security. He moves her body to lay down back against the bed, he lays next to her and pulls her to his chest. She doesn’t move, doesn’t struggle against him and instead buries herself into his chest.

His hand on her shoulder moves ever so slowly, trailing up and down on her arm. Ahsoka signs in comfort and relaxes against the pillow and mattress beneath her, closing her eyes. She focuses on his touch, his heat, his body next to her. It normally helps her calm down so she could sleep again, but for some reason it’s not working this time. All she can feel is the touch of the monsters in her nightmare, their eyes watching her as they torture her.

Her eyes open with a small gasp, she can’t relax this time, can’t get to sleep and push the nightmare away.

She grabs his arm and looks up at him. “Make it go away.” She pleads with fresh tears. “Make it stop. All I can feel is  _ them _ , I don’t want it. I don’t want to feel them. Please, please make it all go away.”

He’s disturbed by what she’s saying, he saw pieces of her nightmare and her emotions. He was terrifying, awful and wrong. Especially when his own brother was involved, and a man far older then her and himself. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asks gently, he wants to know exactly what she means.

Ahsoka takes his hands off her arm and places it on her side, moving it up and down and signs into his touch. “Replace them.” She says - no, begs him. She wants the touches of Tarkin and Savage off her, even if that means for Maul to replace them. But she doesn’t find herself hating it, in fact she craves it. “Please.” she begs again.

Maul’s eyes widen, complicating if he should or not. Ahsoka presses herself against him, showing that she needs him. He swallows before moving his hands on his own accord, Ahsoka lets go and spreads her arm out, one in the space between them and moves over her hip, hand on the mattress behind her.

She signs again as he moves, already his touch having effect.

“Where do you want me to touch?”

She swallows. “Everywhere they did.”

His breathing hitches every so slightly before continuing, she allowed him to move them so that she was on her back with him above her, his metal legs on either side. She started up at him as his hands moved down her sides, his thumbs coming to brush against the sides of her breasts and torso. Her back arches slightly, letting him now that she’s enjoying it, and wants more. 

She gasps when his hands trail down her thighs, her legs moving and knees bending just a bit. She tilts her head back against the pillows and closes her eyes, enjoying and focusing on his touches once again. Slowly the terrors of Tarkin and Savage fade out of her mind, her breathing and heartbeat calm.

Ahsoka feels herself drifting, eyes heavy and sleep coming to her. Maul must have sensed this because he focuses on her upper body before coming to her face. He caresses her cheeks, tracing over her markings before doing the same to the others - forehead and brows. She hums in comfort as he holds her hands and brings them to his lips, letting them linger longer then before and it makes her heart thump.

Maul changes their positions back to their previous one, on their sides with arms around each other. Ahsoka still buries herself in his chest but is much more relaxed, and leans into his touch. A small gasp on her lips when Maul kisses her forehead, but she melts at the soft and gentle touch, a voice in her head begging for more.

“Nuhoy jii, gar cabur cuyir olar.” His voice was so soft and gentle, it whispered against her montrals so she heard it very clearly. She knew the language, she heard the clones use it numerous times and even picked up on some phrases. It brought her a sense of peace as she finally fell into slumber, smiling ever so slightly into Maul’s chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> "Nuhoy jii, gar cabur cuyir olar" / "Sleep now, you guardian is here"
> 
> finally some mando'a! i headcanon that maul learned the langue after he took over mandalore because he found it very intriguing, plus he thought that he was going to rule there for a very long time so it would of helped him to learn it.


	12. fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka's wounds have fully healed so she and maul have a sparring session, maul tells her something he is determined with to happen which shocks her and they get cockblocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad for not uploading much on this story so here's another chapter! and it's a happy one ;)

“There have been rumours.”

“About what?”

“You and Lord Maul.” Kast answers as she looks over the scars on Ahsoka’s abdomen, the former Jedi laying on her back on the bed. 

Ahsoka raises an eyebrow at her. “Like what?”

“Well,” Kast starts off, gingerly feeling over one of the scars. “When Lord Maul gave you his room to sleep in, he had slept in his brother's room. However until a few weeks ago, many have noticed that he comes back here every night and out every morning. They are saying that the two of you are...intimate.” 

Ahsoka blushes. “That’s not true at all!” Honestly the minds of some people. “What - How could they even think of something like that?”

“It’s the most logical conclusion when two people share a room.” Kast says nonchalantly. 

Ahsoka huffs. “Well you can tell them that what they think is certainly not happening.”

“Then why are you blushing?”

“Cause it’s embarrassing!”

Kast chuckles and Ahsoka huffs again, but she can’t be angry at the woman next to her. Ever since Kast had been tasked to tend to her scars and bring her food and tea when Maul couldn’t, the two had started to bond. Ahsoka learnt that Kast was one of Maul’s most trusted and loyal Mandalorians, she never questioned his motives and followed them to the end; Ahoka admires her bravery and determination. Kast had started to talk more around her, giving her some information on the day and answered some of Ahsoka’s questions; well the pens she could answer. The two were now comfortable in each other's presence that they could tease around, Ahsoka missed having someone to talk to like this, it made imprisonment a bit better.

“I’m surprised your taking them like this.” Ahsoka comments. “I thought you of all people would be angry at the rumours.”

“I find them quite amusing in fact.” Kast replies, a small smirk on her face. 

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. “How could they even think of something like that? Maul is...he’s half metal so…so we couldn’t...”

“Have sex?” Kast finishes and shrugs. “He’s still got his fingers and mouth, not to mention he could get a dick made-”

“Ok Kast you can stop now!” Ahsoka smothered herself with a pillow, Kast’s laugh still clear on her hearing.

“I’m just saying.”

“Well I don’t want you too.” Ahsoka pulls the pillow of her and looks at Kast before looking back at her scars which have greatly faded. “How are they?”

“Good news.” She replies. “With the pain gone they’ve healed completely, I’m afraid that they'll leave a mark behind.”

“That’s alright.” Ahsoka signs. “Thank you. Now I’ll finally stop having trouble in the shower.”

“You could have always asked Lord Maul for help.” 

She glares at her but Kast isn’t moved a bit. 

The woman signs as she stands up. “I’ll tell Lord Maul of the progress, he’ll be happy to know that you’ve healed.”

Ahsoka nods and thanks her again before she walks out. Ahsoka stood up, happy that there’s no pain anymore in her fast movements and took a sip of her tea that Kast graciously left her in a larger cup on the desk. Relaxing under it’s warmth and delicious taste before coming to stand before the large window, the sunlight shining beautifully on the city below once again. Ahsoka couldn't help but marvel at the light blue and glass buildings and the pink trees in the distance, she would have never thought that Maul ruled here. 

She wanted to go outside, to get some fresh air and possibly walk around. She hated being cooped up in one singular room, it was better then her prison cell but she could only handle so much. There was nothing to do in the room besides sleep and look at everything around her that she already knew was there, and stare out of the window. Perhaps she could ask for a book or such the next time Kast came, surely they couldn't deny her any reading material. 

The door opens and she immediately knows that it’s Maul by the sound of his metal legs, he also gives off an aura, one she couldn't place her finger on thanks to the device on her wrists, but she knew that it could make a whole room go still. 

“Kast has informed me that you have fully healed.” He says as he comes to stand beside her, his voice is calm and smooth as always. 

“Yes.” She turns to him and lifts up her shirt, showing her abdomen. “They've faded as much as they can, see.”

His eyes widen slightly at her bold move and it makes her question what she just did, a surge of comfort filled her as he stood besides her which let her pursue the boldness. He lifts a hand and stops just inches away from her skin, looking at her for a move to go forward. She nods and his hand moves closer, the fingers just touching for a moment before his whole hand descends.

She inhales a small bit, his warmth flowing through her veins just by his hands. It’s so nice and comforting, she has long accepted that she craved it and holds little shame now. His fingers trace along and his thumb brushes, her body slowly starting to heat up.

“That’s good.” He pulls away and she has to bite her lip to not whine at the loss of his touch. “Can you move better?”

She nods and lets go of her shirt, letting it fall back down. “Yes, the pain has also stopped. I can move freely now.”

“That’s good.” He repeats with a nod. “How do you feel?”

She ponders on his question, she didn’t think of herself as weak before but now that everything is healed and the pain is gone, she felt like she had gained a part of herself lost after Savage. “Better, like I have my strength back.”

All of a sudden there’s a gleam in his eyes, not caused by the sunlight. She didn’t know what it meant but there was something there, like he was...excited. It didn’t unnerve her but instead made her wonder why he looked like that.

“Then perhaps you could join me for a sparring session?”

She blinked, letting the words sink in. That’s what he was excited about? Having a sparring match with her? Then again it does make sense as Mandalorians don’t use lightsabers, they only have the Darksaber, but it’s different. She supposed that because of this that there hasn’t been someone Maul can duel with, and remembering how Obi-Wan talked about him, he would have certainly liked one.

She finds herself on the same page, it had been a while since she used her lightsabers. They were in Maul’s custody now and wondered if he'd give them back to her. 

“I’d like that.” She answers and see’s the surprise on his face before it’s quickly washed away, however a smile appears on his lips and it’s not sadistic or sinister - instead it’s something else that she can’t name. It doesn’t scare her.

“Well then,” He turns his body to her and holds out a hand. “Shall we?”

Ahsoka's gaze flickers to him, his hand then back to him. She places her hand in his, almost drowning in the warmth and the way he gently curls his fingers and thumb around.

She smiles at him and he tugs her closer to him, setting down her cup on the desk before leading her out. 

* * *

They enter a silent room, the walls are wood painted in black and the floor is the same as it was in the throne room. There’s no windows, in fact there's nothing in the room except a small table at the side with rows of sticks on. Maul led her to it and let go of her hand, she realises that he held onto it the whole way here and caught some turning heads.

_ Great, that’ll feed into the rumours. _

She looks at the sticks laid on the table, all ranging in different sizes. She now realises that they are wooden and mainly used for training, enough to harm the person but not enough to kill - unless you tried hard enough.

“You can have two if you like.” He said, looking over them as well. “I saw that you accompany with a shoto as well.”

Ahsoka nods and selects one as long as her main lightsaber, and another for her shoto. Maul has picked a very long stick, probably to vision his double-sided lightsaber that she had heard about. 

They start slow and Ahsoka thinks it’s because Maul doesn’t want to come at her fully yet, not after she hasn’t been without her lightsabers and cooped up for so long; it does help as she starts to get back into the pattern and their pace speeds up. The hits get harder and their movements get faster, Ahsoka can feel the adrenaline rising up in her, the excitement and adventure, the thrill of a fight - a battle. She can feel the strength within herself with every stroke she gives and defends, her body becomes light like before as she moves gracefully. 

Maul of course fights harder but not as much as Obi-Wan talks about; he doesn’t smirk, grin, snark or growl at her. He’s concentrating on her movements and she watches him closely, she doesn’t know if her eyes are playing tricks on her, but she’s sure that his eyes wander over her body a couple of times. Normally she would feel disgusted but no, she finds herself welcoming his gleaming golden eyes that have come to bring her comfort. 

They clash again but unlike before, neither pulls away and pushes their strengths into their weapons. Maul is obviously stronger and his body weight is heavier, but Ahsoka uses her small frame and weight to her advantage and pulls back, ducking quickly and with a hard swing, knocks Maul’s stick out of his hand.

She hears it clacking on the floor and she is filled with feelings she had in every battle and fight when in the Order, feelings she hasn’t felt in a long time and proudly welcomes them back. It has been a while since she felt this way - strong and powerful. She clings to it and let’s it flow through her veins, enjoying taking it in.

“There it is.” Maul chuckles and she looks at him, his golden eyes are beaming with delight. “There’s that fire in you.”

Ahsoka’s shocked and then remembers she had this in her before Savage - he had taken it away and Maul was giving it back to her. 

“You have been in sorrow for too long Ahsoka,” He walked towards her and she stood up, watching every step he took as he got closer to her, not backing away. “It’s understandable given the...appalling events that you have been through, the light and fire inside of you had faded.” He speaks firm yet soft, wanting to get his point across but also to show that he doesn’t hold anything against her. He stops before her and his hand comes up, grasping her chin in soft grip. Her eyes stare into his as he speaks. “It is not right and I am determined to not let you lose yourself, to submit yourself to the dark.” His other hand comes to her cheek, she blushes but she’s not embarrassed, no she’s too focused on him to be. “You will get it back Ahsoka Tano, I will make sure of it.”

His words bury themselves inside her and she finds her body trembling, she was rightfully on guard at Maul when she first woke up in her cell, then became afraid because of his brother. Ever since then she had lost herself and she hated it, she knew that if she was back at the Jedi Order that they would scold her, and would tell her to dismiss her fears and nightmares. 

But Maul, despite being the very thing the Jedi Order sworn to destroy and protect people against, was the opposite, He never once scolded her or did anything to make her feel bad, useless or worthless. He actually comforted, let her speak and let her have the necessary things; he even held her as she slept and let her cry, and he didn’t take advantage of it.

He was helping her, and with everything that has happened, she welcomed it gladly.

She drops her sticks and ignores them as they fall to the door, and lunges herself at him. Wrapping her arms around his torso and burning herself in his chest. He stumbles, obviously shocked at the quick motion but gains balance, he looks down at her before wrapping an arm around her small frame, the other on her head in between her montrals.

He lets her cry against him, rubbing her head soothingly and tracking circles on her back. She begins to calm down a bit, enough to finally speak.

“I thought I was broken.”

She feels his body freeze and his hands come to her shoulders, slowly pushing her away before he cradles her face, tilting her head to look up at him. She gasps when she see’s a pained expression on his face, mixed in with disbelief.

“My dear,” Her cheeks heat the endearment, it feels nice coming from his lips. “I am only bringing out what you have had inside you all along.” He leans down, brings his face closer and her breath hitches; their eyes gazing into each other. “You are not broken Ahsoka, you never have been.”

She lets her tears fall again, unlike the others that were filled with pain and fear, these were from joy and relief. His thumbs wipe them away and he kisses her forehead, she leans into the touch, eyes fluttering close. When she feels his lips off her she opens them again and stills when he stares down at her, closer then before. 

The air around them is hot, the Force is pushing her to him once again and Ahsoka doesn’t hesitate.

Slowly she lifts her hand to his cheek and watches as he takes a deep inhale, his chest slowly rising. She traces the lines on his cheek before coming down to his lips, her fingers gently grazing the tattoos before going to his chin, his lip part ever so slightly.

A beep then comes from Maul’s wrists and Ahsoka instantly pulls away, her cheeks and blue stripes blushing hard. A growl of annoyance comes from the Zabrak and her heart thumps loudly, was he annoyed that they were interrupted? It makes her blush darken more. 

“What is it?” He speaks to his comm, Ahsoka’s leku twitch just a bit. 

“My Lord,” Kast’s voice comes through. “Your presence is requested in the Throne room.”

“I’ll be there shortly.” He replies before cutting it off without waiting for Kast’s reply. He signs and looks back at Ahsoka, who averts from his eyes. His chuckle just makes her more embarrassed, she hears his metal feet move and she instantly looks at him, a small gasp when he’s closer then before. 

He takes her hands in his and brings them to his lips, she waits for the kiss on her fingers but is surprised when he kisses her knuckles, lingering longer then before. 

“It seems my duties are calling me away from pleasures yet again.” He gave a smirk that made Ahsoka’s heart pound more, she couldn’t believe it - was...was he flirting with her?! 

“It’s ok,” She managed to say. “Your a ruler after all.”

“Indeed.” He brings her hands down and only lets go of one of them, curling his fingers and thumb around her left and they begin to walk out of the room. Helmets turn and stare at their hands once again but Maul pays no attention to it, like he doesn’t mind them seeing. He walks them back to his - her room and opens the door, Ahsoka stands in the doorway and turns to face him, hands still intact.

“Thank you, for today.” She says with truth, her blush hasn't wavered a bit. “It was nice to get out of the room.”

“If you wish to have more time out, all you need to do is say.” His reply is honest and gentle, it makes her happy. 

She nods. “I will.”

He smiles and brings a hand to her cheek, his fingers under her jaw as he pulls her face forward, her eyes widen as he leans his head and presses his lips to her opposite cheek. A small gasp leaves her lips at the action, and her eyes watch him as he pulls away, the smile still there. 

“Akay tonight ner dear.”

It wasn’t hard for Ahsoka to translate his words, she had heard many from the clones and right now, she’s thankful that she listened carefully.

She’s almost asleep when he comes back that night and snuggles up against him when he lays down besides her and wraps his arms around her frame. He’s gone when she wakes up and normally she hates it but now she’s happy that he wasn’t there, as her body was hot and sweating, and her core was aching.

She came to the horrid realisation that made her want to crawl into a corner and die.

She was in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> "Akay tonight ner dear" / "Until tonight my dear"
> 
> oh yeah, it's all coming together.


	13. heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka is in heat and has kast try to keep maul away, but of course that doesn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: masturbation and vaginal fingering!

“You’re in heat?” Kast blinks, a bit shocked as she looks at Ahsoka, both of them sitting on her bed with Ahsoka holding a pillow against her chest.

Ahsoka nods with darkened cheeks. “It happens once Togruta’s are of age, which now I am. I think it lasts for a day.” 

“But during that time you need to have sex with someone wont you?” Kast asks, Ahsoka learned quickly that Kast is rather blunt and quick to the point. 

“It doesn’t have to be sex.” Ahsoka said as her blush increased. “I just need to be...relieved.”

“Ah.” Kast understands and rests her chin on her hand. “So masturbation would be ok.”

“Kast!” Ahsoka groans and buries her face in the pillow but it only makes Kast chuckle. “Yes ok that would work as well, and before you ask yes I know how, but I won’t tell you.”

Kast holds a hand up in mock surrender. “Ok ok, if you don’t want to.” Ahsoka signs and removes her head from the pillow, Kast notices and asks. “You don’t want Lord Maul to know about this, do you?”

Ahsoka stiffens because Kast hit the target, she doesn’t want him to know because...well it’s embarrassing. Even if they have gotten closer and her body reacts to him in a kind of intimate way, she doesn’t know if she’s ready for this step. Plus she doesn’t want to burden him with her needs after he’s done so much for her, it would make her look like that she didn’t care when she really did.

“It’s embarrassing,” She said, voicing her thoughts. “I...it would be weird for him to know...I don’t think I’ll be comfortable with him around me.”

“Were you not getting closer?” Ahsoka’s blue stripes darken and she opens her mouth to speak, but Kast beats her to it. “It seems like I was right, by the way you reacted.” She then hums. “Would it have anything to do with yesterday?”

“What?” Ahsoka whips her head to Kast, the memories of yesterday replaying through her mind. How Maul was determined not to let her fall, how close, soft and gentle he was. They way they almost kiss. 

“When Lord Maul came to the Throne room he looked quite angry, more then I had ever seen him and I noticed that you were not in your room.”

“We were only having a sparring session”

“Seems like something happened.”

Something did, but she wasn’t going to tell Kast that. At least, not yet. How was she going to tell Kast that she almost kissed Maul, her ruler?!

“Well anyway,” Kast spoke as she stood, bringing Ahsoka out of her thoughts. “I’ll try and keep Lord Maul from coming to your room, even though it might be hard seeing that all he wants to do is get back here as quickly as possible.”

Ahsoka blushes once again and Kast gives a boop of her forehead before walking out, she rubs the part where Kast’s finger touched and signed. She lets her body relax a little which is still hot, her core just aching for friction and she had to force herself not to rub her thighs together in Kast’s company. 

She indulges in it for a second and pleasure strikes through her, unable to resist anymore Ahsoka parts her legs and lets a hand wander down, under her pants and underwear to touch her wet folds. She gasps as two of her fingers rub against them and grasps the sheets with her other hand, leaning back and parting her legs more to let her fingers have more room to move around. 

A quiet moan escapes her as her fingertips graze her core’s entrance, the ache begging her to enter them and pleasure herself even more. She wants to do it, she knows that she she relives herself then the ache will go away for a while before coming back again. But she couldn’t just out in the open in the room, despite Maul and Kast being the only ones that come in - and only Kast knocks.

_ The refresher! _ Ahsoka wasted no time in entering the refresher and ridding of her clothes as the door shut behind her, it was a fairly large room with the same colours as the bedroom - black and red. It had all the necessary things like a toilet, counter tops with a sink and mirror, and of course the shower which took up the end of the room. It’s length reached the top and bottom of the room while the width was just nearly halfway of the whole room, glass was the door which only reached halfway length ways. A shower head behind with a shelf of washing products, mostly Ahsoka’s which had some special ones for her montrals and lekku.

She sat herself on the toilet, the seat down so she was comfortable and hiked her legs up so her ankles rested on the edge. Quickly placing her hand back on her core and flicking her folds, and once she got comfortable enough she entered two fingers, immediately gasping at the feel of her walls stretching and the friction. Ahsoka didn’t waste any time in pumping her fingers through her entrance, starting off slowly to get a feel before picking up the pace. Her other hand came to hold her breast, grazing her thumb over her hardened nipple before rubbing it between her fingers.

She moaned and pumped her fingers quicker and harder, her thumb pressing against her clit. Her body begins to shake and her gasps become heavier, moans louder and movements stumble. She clenches around herself and she gives a strangled moan as she comes undone, her fingers still going to ride it out. 

Her body stops shaking as she comes down from her high and she winces as she pulls her fingers out. She stays there as she catches her breath and her body calms down. The ache has gone for now but her body was still hot from her recent activity, her fingers coaxed in her climax.

_ Might as well take shower. _ She mused as she stepped onto the tiles and turned on the shower head, letting the washer wash over her body.

She made sure to turn the water cold.

* * *

After a long and refreshing shower and changing into a fresh pair of the same clothes she wore, Ahsoka felt much better then she had before. The heat on her body greatly decreased and her core was no longer aching, but she knew it would soon. 

She indulged herself in the books Kast bought her this morning with her breakfast, she was beyond happy and couldn’t wait to get into them. It was all about Mandalore and Mandalorioans, both of their history and culture, there was also one about their language Mando’a. Ahsoka knew some words and phrases from the clones but it wouldn’t hurt to learn more, she did find it fascinating after all.

She got comfy on her bed with the book and the cup of tea Kast left behind for her, it was very soothing and calm, perfect for what she needed in her situation. She took in the information the book gave her intently, reading over every word and phrase carefully and sounding out the words.

Time was a blur, the light began to fade to light shades of orange, indicating that the sun would soon set. Ahsoka was almost halfway through the book, the large amounts of information and her dedication to getting everything she read right made her read it slowly. Her body began to get hot again and her core started to ache, it was getting difficult to continue on reading as she couldn’t focus on the words in front of her.

She set the book on her bed and the tea on the desk and was halfway to the refresher when the door was harshly pushed opened, making her jump.

Her eyes widen as Maul walks in, the door shut behind him as he walks up to her, his metal feet echoing loudly in the room. He stops a foot away from her, hands behind his back, his expression something she couldn’t quite name. But whatever it was it made her stop her movements and look at him.

“Kast has made quite the contribution to keep me away from you today.” He spoke with lingering annoyance. “Do you know why?”

Of course she does, she’s the one that had Kast try to keep Maul away from her in the first place. But what could she say? That the reason she wanted Maul not here was because she was in heat? It was the truth but too embarrassing to say.

When silence was her answer Maul continued, but his voice differed. “Is...Is it about what happened yesterday?”

Her body stiffened, no that was not the reason but it still set something off in her; the need to feel his lips against hers, his body, his hands-

“I...I must have overstepped my boundaries.” She could hear the pain in his voice, it was unfamiliar to her that it made her heart ache and eyes widen even more. But what he just said wasn’t true, and she needed him to know that.

“No.” She said quickly “No, no you didn’t.”

There was relief, his shoulders sag just a little. Then confusion came. “Then may I ask why you do not wish to see me?”

Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak but suddenly stopped as the ache in her core grew and her body’s heat increased, her feet shifted and her hands clenched into fists. “I-I…”

He raises a brow at her and his nose moves, then his eyes widen.

“Oh...I see.” He starts to understand and she blushes. “I-I did not know that..that you would be in heat.”A small wine comes from her, surprising him once again. “Is this why you wanted me away?”

Ahsoka slowly nods, averting her eyes from his. “I-It’s embarrassing. I...I didn’t want to burden you with it.”

“Why would you think like that?” He asks as he takes a step towards her, and it takes everything in her not to pounce on him right there and then. “You could never burden me.”

Ahsoka licks her lips and watches as his eyes follow, he’s so close and she’s so hot, her core begging for touch once again. She closes the space between and grabs onto his tunic, gripping the material.

“Touch me,” She whispers with urgency, his eyes widen more in shock but she doesn’t care; she needs him. “Maul please. Please touch me, I..I need it.”

His eyes flicker over her, his hands coming to hold over hers as he looks back into her eyes. She was sure the memory of her other nightmare was playing in his head, the way she begged for him to touch her to remove the others. “Are you certain?”

“Yes.” Ahsoka answers quickly. “Yes I am, so please,” She grabs one of his hands and places it on the waistband of her pants, pressing against him. “Touch me.”

His pupils dilate ever so slightly that it was almost impossible to see, but Ahsoka did. He nods, and grips the waistband. “Alright.”

He leads her to the bed and gently lays her down on her back, pushing the book she was previously reading to the far side. Ahsoka watches as Maul crawls over her and undoes her belt, pushing the ends apart before he takes off his gloves and sets them aside. Her breath hitches as she see’s the sight of his bare hands with beautiful tattoos, and watches as they go under her pants. 

A small gasp escapes her lips as she feels his bare skin against hers, running along the waistband of her underwear. He looks at her for approval and she gives a nod, no sooner later his hand goes under and she moans when he finally touches her core. 

His other hand holds him up, besides her face on the pillow. His eyes are on her, watching her expressions with such intensity. 

He touches her folds and outlines her entrance, getting a feel of her. Ahsoka signs in content and tilts her head back, looking up at him as she slightly grips the pillow beneath her. She bent her knees to give him more room and her action caused him to dive deeper, pushing harder against her and flicking her folds.

She lets out another moan and wiggles her hip, more desperate for his touch. “Please.” She begs again and not a second later does she feel one of his fingers enter her, a loud gasp comes from her mouth and she grips the pillow harder, moving her hips along his pace. Ahsoka’s sure he can feel her need for him as when she was about to ask for more, a second finger made it’s way in. 

His movements are restricted by the pants and she lets go of the pillow to push them down along with her underwear, she hears his small gasp as she manages to push them just inches sober her knee, giving him a clear view of her core. 

Maul begins to move faster, something she wanted and she signs in delight. Finally a third finger is added and her hands reach for the pillow again, she’s sure that it will have marks on by the end. His pace is quicker and harder, stretching her walls and curling inside of her. The pillow beneath her offers her no support anymore and she places her hands on his shoulders, despite the clothing she can feel the heat radiating off his body. His pupils have taken up most of his eyes, his mouth slightly open to let out small pants and his chest breaths heavier. 

The sight above her is beautiful, his clothing restricts her from seeing all of him and she wants to rip them off and run her hands over his bare chest. But she holds herself back, despite being in heat she won’t go all the way, no that was saved for something more. 

She places a hand on his cheek, fingertips tracing the lines and thumb brushing against his skin. Maul leans into her touch and presses a kiss against her palm, the sensation coursing through her veins and lighting up the spark in her. 

The knot then comes to her stomach and she places the hand back on his shoulder, both gripping on his tunic. “M-Maul.” She shovers at his small growl that turns her on, and gazes into his eyes. “Maul, I-I’m-”

“Ssshhh.” He coos gently, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers. Ahsoka finds the act more intimate then what his hand was doing, and keeps looking into his eyes. “It’s ok, I’ve got you Ahsoka.”

That is what she needed to finally climax, her body shaking and fingers digging into his clothing as she let herself come undone. Maul still keeps his fingers inside of her, riding out her high until her body calmed down. She winced as he took them out and blushed when he licked them dry, she wondered if he liked the taste, she certainly didn’t.

He pulls her pants and underwear back up but takes the belt off, letting it drop on the floor. When he looks at her again his pupils have returned to their normal size, and there’s a look of adoration that makes her heart flutter.

“Thank you.” Ahsoka says once she was able to speak normally again, Maul holds one of her hands to his lips and kisses the knuckles, just like the day before.

“Anything for you.” He whispers gently. 

Ahsoka smiles and reaches her arms out, Maul quickly understands and leans over her again, letting her arms wrap around his shoulders as his hands come to her waist. “Will you stay?”

“Of course.” He changes their positions so that he lays on his back with her on his chest, his arms now wrapped around her waist. Ahsoka smiles again and leans into his touch, her head resting just under his collarbone. “Are you tired?”

She hums as she nods and signs in content when he kisses her head between her montrals, one of his hands tracing circles on her back soothingly.

“Udes jii ner cyar'ika.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> "Udes jii ner cyar'ika" / "Rest now my darling"
> 
> well here's finally some consensual smut :)


	14. almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got some fluff and sexual tension ;)

“Akaan'ade.”

“Army.”

“Akaanir.”

“Fight.”

“Ba'jurir.”

“Educate.”

“Bes'bavar.”

“Cavalry” 

“Buruk.”

“Danger.”

“Ciryc.”

“Cold.”

Maul hummed in approval. “Good. For someone recently trying to learn Mando’a, your are doing very well.”

Ahsoka smiled. “Thank you. The clones are fluent in the language and I’ve picked up on a bit of it. Mostly swear words though.”

“I see.” Maul chuckled and stoked her leku, they were laying in the bed with Maul on his back and Ahsoka pressed up against him on her side, her arms around his torso while Maul had one under her to stoke her leku, his other holding the language of Mando’a book that Ahsoka was using to learn. He kept it close to him so that Ahsoka wouldn’t see and try to cheat. “Anything else you picked up from them with Mando’a?”

She blushed. “They used to say “cyar'ika” sometimes.”

“Ah.” Maul said with a slight smile. “Did they call you that?”

“No.”Ahsoka shook her head. “They used to go to bars late at night and then tell me some stories, they told me that they used that word for flirting.”

“Oh?” Maul said intrigued and it made her blush darken. 

She remembered that Maul called her that before a few nights ago and instantly understood the word, he hadn’t called her that much lately and desired to hear it again. Thank the Force he couldn’t see her blush, but then thought that was useless as he could easily sense what she was feeling.

“Is that what you think I used it for?” Maul asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts. “Flirting?”

Ahsoka raised a brow at him “I didn’t think you were one for flirting.”

“You wound me my dear.” He chuckled and looked at her, his hand coming to her cheek and brushing her skin gently. 

“Are you saying that you have actually flirted?” She asked with new interest, and leaned up to rest an arm on his chest so she can look down at him.

“Is that so hard to imagine?” He grinned at her, Ahsoka huffed in amusement.

“That Darth Maul flirts? Yeah it is hard to imagine.”

Maul laughed, full of amusement that has her smiling. He put the book down by his side and looked back at her, his free hand now on her waist. “It seems like you want a demonstration.”

Now it was her turn to laugh, which had him smiling in turn. “A front row seat to see The Darth Maul flirting? I can’t say no to that.”

He grinned and pulled her closer so that their noses were almost touching and put a hand on her cheek, Ahsoka leaned into his touch and her breath hitched when his hand came to her lips, he traced the outline of her smile that only widened at his thoughtful look. 

“What?” She asked, and he smiled at her.

“Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favourite.”

Her cheeks and blue stripes darkened, her mouth slightly open in shock but closing with a huff. “Ok, that was pretty good.”

She thought that would be it, but Maul continued.

“Even though there aren’t any stars out tonight, you’re still shining like one.”

“What?"

“Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

Ahsoka giggled. “Ok-”

“I think there must be something wrong with my eyes because I can’t take them off you.”

She laugh.

“Are you as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside?”

“Ok ok stop! I get it!” Ahsoka laughed hard and all it did was make Maul’s smile widen. “The Darth Maul can flirt...kind of.”

Maul raised a brow. “Kind of?”

“Some of the things you said were really cringey.”

“I did that on purpose.”

“Did you?” It was her turn to raise a brow but in amusement this time, he rolled his eyes playfully and tapped her forehead.

“And I suppose you could do better?”

“No.” She shook her head and leaned back on her hands, almost sitting on her knees. “I’m not playing this game.”

“Oh?” Maul hummed, a cocked brow accompanied with a tug of his lips. “That’s not fair.”

“Don’t care.” Ahsoka’s lips tugged. “Besides I never….well,”

“Flirted?” Maul finished her sentence, she nodded and Maul looked surprised. “Strange, I thought you would have to take on missions that would require you to.”

“Anakin never allowed it, he’s always been protective like that.” She said with a smile, Anakin made it very clear to her early on when she became his padawan that he would always look out for her, he held true to his words but would get angry if she got hurt and blamed himself. She thinks back to when she was framed, how he was the only one who believed and stood by her, how much he fought for her. He told her that he would never let anyone hurt her - and despite that she had been hurt, it wasn't his fault, and she knew that he blamed himself for everything that happened.

“You miss him?” Maul’s words brought her out of her thoughts and memories, she looked at him to find his expression...unreadable, it unnerved her but she answered anyway.

“I do.” She nodded. “He always looked out and tried his best to protect me, when I was framed he was the only one who believed in me and helped prove my innocence.” She swallowed as she continued. “He was the best Master anyone could ever ask for.”

Maul came to hum and silence filled the air, Ahsoka averted her eyes to look at his chest and trace the tattoos, his tunic still on but she was confident now to go underneath it if she wanted to feel more. 

His hands come to her waist which he rubs softly, and he eventually hummed before asking. “You love him?”

Ahsoka looked back up at Maul, confusion over her face but she nodded. “I do.”

There was hesitation before he asked again. “You’re...in love with him?”

“What?” Her eyes widen and her cheeks flush with embarrassment. “No! No I’m not in love with him. I see him as my brother.”

“Ah.” There was a bit of regret in his voice, his tongue poking his cheek. “Forgive me, I...did not mean to overstep.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “No, it’s ok. Truth be told many people have thought that about us because of how well he got along and how protective we were of each other, your not the first person to think of it.”

“I see.” Maul nodded. “Have you ever been in love?”

Now that question threw her off more then the last one, she wondered why he was asking all these questions, but found herself wanting to answer them. “N-No, I’ve only had crushes.” He raised a brow for her to continue. “Two senators and...the one who framed me for terrorism and murder.”

Her cheeks heated up, she was tired of Maul’s questions and decided to throw it back. “What about you? Have you ever been in love or had crushes?”

Maul was surprised by the question, his widened eyes, the small parting of his lips and the stop of his hands on her waist showed this. He was silent, as if he was in thought and it made her nervous. 

Eventually he spoke, and he stared into her eyes as he did. “I...believe I have.”

Her cheeks darkened as he stared at her, the air becoming filled with tension but different then before - the Force was back to her, pushing her to be closer to Maul and like before, she followed.

She sat on his waist, legs on either side of him. His small gasp is heard loudly on her montrals and it makes her shiver, her hands come to rest on his chest, rubbing the skin soothingly. Maul keeps his hands on her waist, watching her with anticipation and continues to soothingly rub her skin through her clothes.

Ahsoka gently grabbed the edges of his tunic and looked at him. “Can I?”

“Please.” He answered and it filled her confidence. She untucked his tunic from the large wrap around his waist and spread it so it showed all of his chest, she stopped and stared as this was the first time she got to see all of it - she drank it all in and let her hands wander on the new skin she had wanted to see for a while. 

Maul’s hands gripped her hips as she did her, she reached to his nipples and without a second thought, rubbed them between her fingers. A gasp came from the man under her and she could see the pleasure in his eyes, it made Ahsoka giddy and continue.

He was beautiful- oh so handsome. She couldn’t look away and found herself leaning down and pressed her lips just under his collarbone, she got a low moan from him and a buckle of his hips - she was getting excited, her core slowly throbbing and getting wet, her breathing had gotten heavier along with Maul’s. 

Ahsoka knew where this would go, she wasn't an idiot and found herself wanting to continue, to take it as far as she could and see what happens. 

One of Maul’s hands came to her neck under her lekku and pulled her forward so her chin was resting on his shoulder, he angled her head so her neck was to him and pressed his lips to her skin. Ahsoka gasped at the pleasurable sensation, her fingers slightly digging into his skin which seemed to only rile him up further and continue to move his lips along her neck. 

Her hips started to grind and Maul followed, a leg between hers and pressing against her clothed core, making her moan and gasp.

“Maul..”

He growled at the whisper of his name which turned Ahsoka on even more, his other hand trailed up her body and came under her clothes breast, gently squeezing.

“M-Maul.” Ahsoka gasped his name and grinded harder on his metal thigh, her hands coming to his shoulders to steady herself. 

“Ahsoka.”

She whimpered at her name and how his breath hit her neck, she wanted more of this, more pleasure.

Unfortunately luck wasn’t on either side as Maul’s wrist beeped, Maul growled in annoyance and answered it.

“What?”

“Lord Maul, there is a call for you from the Pykes. They said that it was urgent.” It was a male’s voice this time which Ahsoka didn’t recognise. She leaned up and saw a very displeased look on Maul’s face, his movements stopped and she had to bite her lip to stop a whine.

“Very well, I will be there shortly.”

He shut the comm up and sighed, Ahsoka leaned up to sit on his waist again and let out a gasp when Maul followed suit, and sat up - his arms wrapping around her waist.

“I apologise my dear, it seems like my duty has called me away once again.” She could see and hear the regret in him, he really did want to stay with her and continue - but his role was important.

Ahsoka smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. “It’s ok.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek, she felt him stiffen but quickly relax. She pulled away and looked at him again. “You are a ruler after all.” It was similar to the words she said the last time something like this happened, he sighed and held her hands, pressing a kiss to them before looking back at her.

“So understanding.” He mutters before placing a hand on her chin and gently turning her face away to give him a view of her neck, Ahsoka gasped when he kissed the area again and lingered, letting her feel his lips and tongue.

He pulled away and placed his hands on her hips, gently moving her off him onto the bed and stood. “I will be back tonight cyar'ika, will you keep up for me?”

Her breath hitched, she knew the meaning behind his words and her stomach was filled with butterflies. “Yes.” She nodded and smiled when he kissed her forehead.

“Until then.”

He lets her go and walks out the room, leaving Ahsoka a blushing mess. Her hands clenched the silk beneath her as she steadied her breathing, her legs twitching.

She couldn’t wait until tonight.


	15. first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahsoka and maul finally get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS FOLKS! THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!
> 
> i apologise for the long delay, motivation was up and down for a while but the chapter is finally here! This chapter is has 4763 words - the longest chapter yet which I hope makes up for the long delay.
> 
> warning: smut and talks about losing your virginity.

Nerves had been buzzing around Ahsoka like crazy after Maul had left the room, her skin tingles and her body was slightly warm, not to mention that her core was also slightly throbbing in excitement. 

His touches linger, the way he cupped the back of her neck and where he squeezed one of her breasts, the way his lips touched her - it turned her on even more and she desired to feel him again. If only the Pykes didn’t call - if only he didn’t have his comm.

Ahsoka wondered what would have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted. They would still be touching each other with their hands and lips, and no doubt that their clothing would have been thrown on the floor. His bare hands would have been all over her body; her breasts where he would pull and suck on her nipples; her wet core that his fingers would enter, and possibly his tongue. 

_ “He’s still got his fingers and mouth, not to mention he could get a dick made-” _

Her cheeks darkened, despite what Kast said was embarrassing, it was true - even if he got  _ that _ made for himself, and she found herself thinking of all the possibilities. What would it be made out of? Surely something soft so that she wouldn’t get hurt. How long would it be? What if he would be able to feel it? 

What positions would they be in? 

He said he would be back tonight but her body was ready, her core throbbing harder and getting wetter by the second. She needed friction - relief now. 

Her clothes were already discarded when she entered the refresher and she placed herself on the closed toilet seat, ankles up on the edge with her legs spread - just like last time. She was surprised to find herself wetter then when she was in heat, probably due to Maul, and wasted no time in entering three fingers in her wet core.

Ahsoka thought of Maul’s fingers in her when she was in heat, how long and thick they were, their black and red tattoos, the way they brushed against her walls.

“O-Oh…” She rubbed a nipple with her other hand and gently squeezed the breast, her eyes closed as she imagined it was Maul’s own hand. She remembered his touch on her body and his lips on her skin - oh how good - amazing - it all felt. She wanted for him to touch her more - to touch him more - to go deeper with before, like she imagined if they were not interrupted.

_ His leg between her pressed against her core harder which made her whimper, her hands clutching the material of his tunic that sat on his shoulders. She could feel the heat radiating off his skin and the desire in his voice, He wanted her as much as she wanted him - and she wasn’t going to let this moment go. _

_ “Maul.” Ahsoka managed to lean her upper body which made him look at her, allowing Ahsoka to look at his eyes, and noticed his pupils had dilated just like back then when she was in heat, it made her want him more. His chest mirrored his semi-heavy breathing and his hands continued their gentle movements. “Maul.” She repeated his name with more urgency. “I need you. I want us to go all the way. Please.” _

_ His eyes widened at her words, clearly shocked and not expecting her to say such things. His hands stopped and Ahsoka had to bite back a whine. His lips closed and he licked them, his face deep in thought. _

_ “Are you sure Ahsoka?” He asked with her name, showing the importance in the situation. He wanted her to be absolutely certain that she wanted this. _

_ Ahsoka was touched by this and smiled at Maul as she nodded. “I am. I want you Maul.” _

_ A shuddered breath exhaled from Maul’s mouth, and Ahsoka let out a squeal of surprise when she found herself on her back with the Zabrak on top of her. His hands caged her face on the pillow beneath her head, and he looked at her with so much lust and want that it made her gasp.  _

_ “You will have me, My Lady.”  _

_ He rid her of her clothing, including her underwear and his own are gone as well. He kissed along her neck and throat, down to her chest where his tongue flicked with her nipples before he trailed it down to her stomach. His hands are gentle as they roam over her shoulders and sides before landing on her hips. Her knees are bent and spread wide to allow his body to rest between them. _

_ Maul got on his stomach, his hands trailed down her knees and the inside of her thighs before one of them touched her wet core. Ahsoka gasped and leaned into his touch - a moan quickly erupted from her lips as Maul plunged three fingers into her and jerked them, making her body move and match his pace along the bed.  _

_ “O-Oh…” She clutched the silk sheets beneath them, giving her a sense of support - something to hold into to keep her steady. “Oh Maul…” _

_ He gave a growl, pleased at the sound of his name spoken with so much pleasure on her lips. Ahsoka found it extremely, as the citizens would say, sexy - and arousing.  _

_ She then felt something hot and wet against her core which made her arch and moan loudly, and quickly realised it was his tongue. “Force!” _

_ Maul doesn’t waste any time - didn’t hold back as his tongue joined his fingers inside her. He’s hard and a bit rough but it showed Ahsoka just how much he wanted her - it made her heart flutter. _

_ The familiar knot came back to her stomach and she gripped the sheets harder, her legs started to shake by the upcoming release. “M-Maul!” _

_ “Ahsoka.” He whispered against her core that made her shiver. “Cum for me my dear.” _

_ She gasped as his fingers and tongue went harder, one of her hands flew to cling into one of his bare shoulders. “O-Oh Force!...Maul!” _

“Maul…!” Ahsoka climaxed onto her fingers and felt her release drip down them, only after she regained her breathing did she manage to stand and use the sink to wash them clean. Between her legs were a bit sticky due to her release running down her thighs and she decided to clean it up with a damp towel.

She didn’t feel like having a shower or to put her clothes back on.  _ In fact, should I even get dressed? _

Her cheeks burned with what was coming, tonight as soon as Maul came back, they would, as the citizens put it, sleep together. It made her giddy yet also nervous, although she knew how to pleasure herself, and the acts of Tarkin, Savage and other men - she was still a virgin. The thought of losing it to Maul made her feel comfortable at it was someone she knew wouldn’t hurt her and had gained her trust. But she was still nervous about the whole thing, she had been taught that the first time was painful and she would bleed like most females do, but the pain would soothe and become pleasure. 

She’s excited for the pleasure bit - the pain and blood, not so much.

Ahsoka decides to get into her nightwear, at least it will be appropriate and easy to take off. She excited the refresher and put on a new clean pair of white matching bra and underwear before putting on the cream coloured nightgown. It was sleeveless and ended inches above her knees, held by thin straps in her shoulders and made out of silk that flowed around her when she moved. It was very comfortable which she was grateful for and it came with a matching robe which Ahsoka also decided to put on and tie gently around her waist - she was a bit cold after all. 

_ I’ll have to thank Kast again for getting me more clothing _ . Ahsoka had raised the issue of her lack of clothes to Kast who understood her completely and asked for ehr measurements and sizes before leaving her room, and came back a few hours later with more clothes then Ahsoka thought of. They were mostly all deep coloured; black, navy, maroon with some deep reds. There were also some white and slightly brighter reds that matched Maul perfectly, Ahsoka didn’t say anything about it - until she saw her new underwear and bras.

_ “I’m sure My Lord would absolutely love to see you in these.” _

She had blushed and stuttered before changing the conversation back then but now...now it’s changed.

_ Will he like it? _ She found herself questioning.  _ What if Kast is wrong and he doesn’t? Why am I acting like a lovesick girl?!  _

Why did Maul make her feel this way?

The door opened and her breath hitched, her eyes immediately set on the black and red man, the click of the shutting door echoed on her montrals. He didn’t look at her when he came in - not at first but as soon as he did he froze and his eyes widened. Her self confidence came into play and she held her arms over her chest, hands resting on her forearms covered by the soft material of her dressing gown. Her eyes averted from his own and to the ground - did she go too far?

“I-”

“You look absolutely stunning.” His words caught her off guard. Her head whipped to him with shock. Maul walked to her and she stayed in place, he stopped just inches away from her and gently placed a hand on her cheek, it brought Ahsoka comfort and she leaned into his touch. His eyes softened and it made her heart pound.

His fingers brushed against the skin and she saw him swallow before he asked. “May I kiss you?”

Her eyes widen more and her lips part ever so slightly to release a small gasp, once again his words caught her off guard. Ahsoka managed to get back into focus and took a step closer to him, one of her hands raised to gently settle on his tunic where it met the wrap. “Yes.”

His lips are on her before she could blink and she instantly melts. They’re soft and warm, comfortable and give her comfort. He pulled away, lips so close to touching and their eyes stared into one another. They flicker and Ahsoka understands the meaning behind them - he’s silently asking if she still wants to continue, and she does.

She stands on her tiptoes to kiss him and moaned when he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her body, Ahsoka gripped the material in his hands as the kiss got heated which started to have effects on her body; making it hot and her core ache.

They pulled away when she needed air, their foreheads pressed together as she regained her breath. 

“I…” Ahsoka bit her lip as her cheeks darkened, getting hotter. “I’ve never done this before…” She then looked up at him and asked ever so softly. “Can you take the lead?”

Maul’s eyes softened and his other hand came to her bare cheek, he cradles her gently and their noses brush against each other. “I will be an honour, my dear.”

He undid the knot of her gown and slowly pushed the soft fabric off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. His eyes widen at the sight of the nightgown on her body. “Force.” He kissed her again with more pressure, Ahsoka moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, shivering in delight as his hands caressed her back and slightly tugged at the silk.

Her body started to get hot and her core wet, again. It was too hot to wear the nightgown and her underwear, she wanted them off. Luckily Maul had the same idea and played with the straps that held the clothing on her shoulders, he looked at her for approval and she gave it to him with a nod. Quickly her nightgown pooled at her feet, and once again the Zabrak’s eyes were surprised by what they saw.

Ahsoka blushed heavily as his eyes roamed her almost naked body, his hands on her shoulders and slowly trailed down her arms and torso before settling on her waist. 

“Are you sure you want to continue Ahsoka?” He asked and Ahsoka looked at him - there was still some disbelief and hesitant in his eyes, like he was afraid that she would back out at any moment.

“I am.” She confirmed in a firm voice. “I want this Maul, I want  _ you _ .” She emphasised, showing her commitment. “I..I want to give myself to you.”

He was shocked by her words, but she could see the doubts vanish and instead be replaced with awe and warmth - happiness. 

Maul kissed her forehead and she signed in comfort in his affection and touch. He guided her to the bed and gently laid her down and crawled above her, her hands curled against her collarbone, waiting. He gently sat on her waist, careful not to put his weight on her and trailed his hands over her body again. She leaned into his touches, her back arched off the bed just a bit. His fingers danced over the stop of her bra and her breath hitched.

“May I?”

Ahsoka swallowed and nodded. “Yes.” 

She sat up and let his hands wander to her back and undo the strap, the bra loosened and fell down her arms. Maul picked it and let it drop to the floor and gently laid Ahsoka back down. Her cheeks burned as Maul’s eyes looked at her breasts in hunger, lust coming forth and she shivered in excitement.

His hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs brushed over her nipples. A small gasp came from her lips and Ahsoka closed her eyes, comfort and pleasure took over her. When Maul leaned down and licked against one of her hardened buds, she gasped loudly with a small moan on the end. It spurred him on as he took the nipple in his mouth and sucked, his tongue flicked and her back arched.

“Oh...” Her hands found his shoulders, a level for her to hold onto. His tongue worked magnificently - so warm and wet against her skin. She shuddered when his mouth retreated, the cool air favouring her wet hardened nipple as Maul repeated the actions on the other. His lips trailed down her stomach gently, his hands followed his movements. He stopped at the waistband of her underwear and sat on his knees, his hands grabbed hold of the garment and Ahsoka held her breath as he slowly pulled it down her legs and let it drop on the floor.

Maul had pleasured and seen her core before, but this was the first time he would see the rest of her bare body. He looked at her in awe as his eyes roamed her once again, Ahsoka blushed heavily under his gaze. No one had ever looked at her like that before, and she enjoyed it.

“So beautiful.” His whisper echoed throughout the room and if possible, made her blush more. Maul had always given her compliments, yet she was never used to them. 

Her knees are propped up, facing the ceiling and Maul vanished from her view as he leaned down. Ahsoka sat up on her elbows and almost moaned, the sight of Maul’s face between her views was alluring, something she never expected to turn her on. He kissed down her thighs, calves and to her ankles before going back up. Goosebumps appear on her skin from anticipation, she knows he’s being gentle and slow for her first time, she loves but her core is desperate for attention.

“Maul…”

He pressed a kiss on the inside of her knee before he looked at her. “Yes my dear?”

Ahsoka swallowed. “Please…”

She didn’t need to say anything else, Maul immediately caught on and pressed his tongue to her core, and gave it a long lick. Her body jumped and her hands fisted in the sheets underneath them, she had his fingers before but never his tongue, and she was excited for the difference.

A loud moan escaped her lips as his tongue continued to move against her, getting harder with each movement. His hands gripped her hips that restricted her movements when she arched, perhaps it was to keep her place so he would keep where he was, but Ahsoka couldn’t help but respond to his touches. 

“O-Oh…” Her hands came to grip the pillow beneath her head, offering more security then Maul’s shoulders as she could dig her nails into it without being worried of hurting him. “Force…”

Maul drew his tongue away and Ahsoka whined, why did he stop something so good? He crawled back to her and kissed her sweetly which she instantly melted into. 

“Patience my dear.” He teased her in a soft voice. “This is your first time, and I want to make you comfortable.”

_ And he calls me understanding _ . She smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks as she gave him a short and gentle kiss. Maul resumed it quickly as he trailed a hand down her body, Ahsoka moaned when his fingers lightly touched her core and gasped when a finger entered, allowing Maul entrance through her lips. 

He pumped the finger at a slow pace to let her get used to the feeling before he entered another. Ahsoka broke the kiss to moan again, and Maul’s lips trailed to her neck which he covered with numerous kisses with marks. His fingers circled, brushed up against her walls and curled - Ahsoka’s hip buckled into his hand and her hands found his shoulders again.

His thumb pressed against her clit and she jerked, mouth open with a silent moan and breathed on Maul’s ear that made him twitch. A third finger was added and Maul quickened his pace. Ahsoka felt the familiar knot in her stomach and moaned loudly, her hips buckled sloppily for more. 

Maul pulled away, his fingers and mouth gone from her skin and he leaned up. Ahsoka wanted to whine again but remembered his words.

She was never really good at patience.

Maul then got off the bed and stood to take off his clothing, Ahsoka watched with interested eyes, waiting for all of it to come off. When his chest was bare her eyes widened - she knew he was handsome, but she didn’t know his body was that good. The tattoos of his face went to his chest, arms and hands - so many new patterns that she would look closely at later.

However when he took off his pants, her eyes widened even more, and her mouth opened in shock. She assumed that because of his lower half being made entirely out of metal, that he would not have access to such a thing. But there it was, staring at her and open for all the world to see.

_ “Not to mention he could get a dick made-” _

Kast was right.

“Shocked my dear?” Ahsoka snapped out of her thoughts to see Maul staring at her, amusement in his eyes. 

“I…” She fumbled with her words, her thoughts swirled for a few moments before she could finally manage to speak. “How?”

He walked up to her and brought her in for a long and gentle kiss, one that made her body instantly relax and feel warm. She was gently pushed back down on the bed with Maul above her once again. “We shall have that conversation another time.”

There was a slight demand to his tone despite him being gentle, it must be a sore topic or embarrassing. Ahsoka understood and left it, the situation she - they - were in now was far more important and enjoyable. His hand went to her core again and stretched her folds before he entered two fingers back in, he swirled them around for a moment before he pulled them back out. 

“Your are wet enough my dear.” His hand went to his length, the other came to hold one of her hands that clutched the pillow. He angled his length as her core and looked back at her - his eyes were so...warm, gentle, caring; it took her breath away. “Are you ready?”

Ahsoka swallowed thickly, her thoughts running around her head. “I am, but...I’m still a bit, afraid.”

“That is to be expected.” He told her warmly and kissed her forehead. “It is normal to feel that way, you are about to do something so sacred to women of all species.” He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles, the familiarity of the action greatly helped Ahsoka relax. “It will hurt and you will bleed, but I will be gentle throughout it all ner cyar'ika.”

Ahsoka was sure her cheeks and lekku had darkened with blush, but Maul’s words were so warm and caring - how could she not feel that way? Her fear had decreased but it still lingered, but Maul’s words brought her comfort, It was ok - normal - for her to feel this way, so she stopped being embarrassed.

She put her hands on his shoulders and took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

“The first part will be painful my dear as I will...break your...barrier.” The sight of Maul’s darkened cheeks certainly gave her more comfort. “Would you like me to take it slow, or all at once?

Ahsoka thought about it. If he went slow then he would be gentle, but the pain would last longer and draw out. If he went at once then the pain would hit her all at once like a large wave, but the pain might be so long. “A-All at once.” She stuttered. “I don’t want the pain to last long.”

Maul gave a nod, a look of understanding in his eyes and pressed his length to her core, Ahsoka’s breath hitched and his lips were on hers again. He placed his hands on her waist, after giving her skin a small brush of his fingers, he slammed into her.

“AH!” A painful gasp erupted from Ahsoka and she gripped onto Maul’s shoulders, tears instantly at her closed eyes that ran down her cheeks. She knew this would hurt, but she never knew just how much. “I-It’s hurts.”

“I know my dear.” The Zabrak above her gave soft kisses to her cheek and licked away her tears as his hands traced soothing circles on her hips. His voice ever so warm and smooth. “It’s alright, I have you.”

Ahsoka sobbed on his shoulder as her arms wrapped around him. Maul didn’t move his hips and continued to pepper her cheeks with his lips, as well as giving encouraging words against her lekku. She didn’t know how long she sobbed, but the pain started to decrease, her tears stopped and her breathing was heavy, yet focused. After a few moments the pain was gone, and all that was left was the need for Maul to move.

She looked up at him, eyes red from crying, but they held encouragement in them. “Y-You can move now.” 

Maul gave another nod of acknowledgement and slowly pulled himself out of her which made Ahsoka wince. He then slammed back in and this time instead of a painful gasp, it was a pleasurable moan. Maul stilled to let Ahsoka get used to him and the new feeling which she enjoyed, a few deep breaths and she gave him a nod to continue. Maul started to thrust in and out of her, slow and gentle. 

Ahsoka gasped as his length hit deep inside of her, now that the pain was gone, all there was was pleasure. His length brushed against and stretched her walls, she could feel him - it - inside her and it felt so good. She didn’t know what it was made out of but she was certain that it wasn’t real, and most likely made by mechanics but softer.

“Oh!” Ahsoka moaned and leaned her head back against the pillow, her breaths became heavy and quick. “Oh Force.”

Above her, Maul watched in delight at her expressions and pleasurable sounds. His hands rested on the pillow beneath her head and he groaned as he thrust. That action made Ahsoka quickly think and realise that he could feel her - so whatever it was made out of - it certainly had some contact sensors, or something similar.

He kept his pace slow and gentle like he said he would, but Ahsoka wanted more. “Ngh! F-Faster.”

Maul’s eyes widened. “Pardon?”

Ahsoka gasped before she repeated. “Faster. P-Please Maul. Go faster.”

The Zabrak came over his shock at her plea, and he gripped the pillow. “As you wish my dear.” Maul started to go faster just like she wanted, the sound of skin slapping echoed through the room which Ahsoka found embarrassing, yet strangely turned on. 

“Ah!” Ahsoka wrapped her hands under his arms and held onto him tightly as he picked up the pace. Her knees bent and legs in the air that moved with every thrust. “M-Maul!”

“Ahsoka.” He groaned. She didn’t know her voice could be said in such an arousing and sexy way. “Force!”

Without her saying Maul quickened the pace, the bed rocked under his thrusts and Ahsoka’s body responded to every one. His hands wrapped themselves around her back and she pulled him closer, their lips met in a heated fashion - one Ahsoka had never felt before, but would love to over and over again.

“Ngh!” The knot came back to her, and this time she was positive that Maul wouldn’t pull away. “Maul. Oh Maul!”

Maul growled and kissed along her neck, his breath hit her skin and caused goosebumps. “Ahsoka - Argh! Ahsoka.”

Finally Ahsoka climaxed and it was unlike the others she had experienced. Her body shook as she came undone, her breathing heavy and quick, but slowed down as she regained her breath back. Maul had stopped to allow her to enjoy her climax and have a small break to catch her breath, one she was done he resumed his pace, determined for his own release.

It came quickly and Ahsoka felt something in her that came from him, did...did he just release inside her? Was that even possible? Wait if it was, does that mean she was in the possibility to get pregnant? 

“It’s synthetic.” His voice brought her out of her panic thoughts. “To be blunt, my release is fake, and therefore will not make you carry.”

With that new information Ahsoka relaxed her thoughts. Maul pulled out of her slowly once again and Ahsoka felt liquid drip from her core, she instantly knew what it was and blushed - she should really stop doing that.

Maul leaned down and pressed their lips together, the kiss was long and gentle, not heated like the previous one. When he pulled away, Maul pulled the cover from underneath Ahsoka, and when she looked down she could see red. She instantly knew what it was and why it was there, but it still made her a bit ill, so she turned away from it and looked back at Maul. She watched him throw the cover near the bathroom door, and go to the wardrobe to pull out a fresh one. 

He laid on his side next to her as he pulled the cover over them and Ahsoka quickly snuggled up to him, her arms around his torso and his own around her’s. He stroked her back soothingly and his other hand laid underneath her leku, the actions made Ahsoka’s eyes close in relaxation.

“Thank you.” She said after a moment of silence, and opened her eyes to look at him “It was perfect.”

“I am glad it was to your satisfaction.” He smiled at her and kissed her nose, making her giggle. “Your were also perfect, beyond that.”

How many times had she blushed today? Far many for her liking, but she couldn’t help it. “I’m glad it was to your satisfaction.” She teased back. Maul chuckled and pulled her closer to place a sweet kiss on her lips. Ahsoka sighed in comfort and she rested against him, exhaustion quickly came to her which wasn’t a surprise. 

Maul kissed her forehead with lidded eyes, it looked like tiredness had gotten to him as well. “Sweet dreams ner cyar'ika.”

Ahsoka barley muttered a “Goodnight.” before she fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another reason why i wanted to get this chapter out is because i have a ton of maulsoka story ideas but i really wanted to post this chapter before i posted any of my new work because i know a lot of people love this story and have been asking for more chapters, which really makes me happy :) i was determined to get this finished just for you guys before i start my new stories that would not be in my "upcoming" series (which is basically stories i need out of my docs with slow updates.)
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i some already written out so hopefully that wait for another chapter will be much shorter :)


	16. morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like the title says, the morning after :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i once again apologise for the delay, motivation for this story is having it's ups and downs, i'm not very happy with this chapter but i didn't want to keep it any longer. i do have some chapters planned but not finished, i don't know when the next update will be as life is hectic - all i ask is for my readers to be patient. :)

It was warm when Ahsoka woke up - warm and comforting. It had been a long time since she was woken up to such things, as well as relaxation. Her eyes opened groggily and she blinked a few times to get a clear view. She was in her bed, facing a black wall, a warm body behind her with their arms around her. 

Ahsoka instantly knew it was Maul as he was the only person who slept in the bed other then her - it was his after all. When she looked down to see his arms around her, she found them, along with herself, bare.

Memories of the previous night immediately came to the Togruta and she blushed. She and Maul had had sex, she had lost her virginity and gave it to him, as she doesn’t regret it one bit. It was painful at first but then the pleasure - Force it was just so good. Ahsoka understood now why so many people enjoyed having sex, and now that her virginity was gone, there would be no more pain and holding back.

There’s a groan behind her and slight movement, Ahsoka turned her head to see Maul’s eyes blinking awake. When he noticed her a small came at his lips before they pressed themselves to her forehead.

“Good Morning.”

Ahsoka shifted her body so she leaned against him, but was able to fully look at his face and smiled at him. “Good Morning.”

Maul moved his arms to accommodate her new position but still kept them around her body, one around her waist and the other underneath her neck, his hand softly brushed against her leku. “How are you?”

“Good.” She said. “A little sore, but still good.” 

“That is to be expected.” Maul hummed and pulled her closer, her arms placed themselves on his chest, which now she remembered had tattoos she hadn’t seen before. She remembered the ones that had always shown by his tunic, and traced the ones that were new to her with fingers. 

“I knew you had more.”

“Did you now?”

Ahsoka blushed at his teasing tone, he cupped her chin and gently had her face him. The teasing smirk on his lips and glow in his eyes were vibrant. Her blush increased - darkened and her eyes fluttered close as he kissed her.

It was so sweet, soft and gentle. It made her melt in his arms and part her lips with his gentle prodding tongue. Ahsoka moaned as their tongues danced and cupped his face, Maul’s hands held her tighter.

The moment felt so right, like she -  _ they _ \- belonged together like this. The Force hummed in approval and radiated so much warmth and acceptance that it made Ahsoka’s skin tingle. She had never felt the Force this way before, even when she became Anakin’s padawan and she couldn’t help but think - was this her true path? To be with Maul? It certainly felt like it and she wanted to follow it, but the thoughts of others - Anakin specifically, stopped the process.

Would she ever see him again? Would he accept her back? 

_ No _ . She shook the thoughts away.  _ Now is not the time _ .

She breathed heavily when their lips parted and shifted her legs to get into a comfortable position, only to wince at the soreness. 

“Are you alright?” Maul asked with worry and leaned on his side to look at her more.

“It hurts when I move my legs.”

“Ah, because of the soreness.”

Not only that, but there was substance between her legs that was highly uncomfortable and needed washed off immediately.

She swallowed. “I um...I think I need a shower.”

Maul chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Allow me to help you my dear.”

Well she couldn’t exactly move on her own since her legs hurt when they moved, so she accepted his offer. Maul stood and gently picked her up in his arms, Ahsoka blushed at his arm under her knees and supported her back, she had seen the image a couple of times in holovids, especially romantic ones.

He set her on a ledge in the shower space and pulled the shower out from it’s hold before he turned the water on. Maul let the water run over his fingers to check the temperature and when deemed good enough, went to Ahsoka and let the water wet her body. The Togruta hummed at the pleasant warm water and moved her body for the water to hit it all.

“Spread your legs my dear.”

She blushed but complied, when she looked down she saw red and instantly knew that it was her blood. It had hardened over the night which made it uncomfortable to keep on. Maul let the water run down the area and when done, set the shower head on the floor to rub body wash in his hands before he set them on Ahsoka’s body. His touch was soft and gentle, she signed in comfort as the body wash soon surrounded her, and jumped when his hands went on the inside of her thighs. 

Maul grabbed the shower head again to wash it all off, and with a luffa, got rid of all the blood and whatever else was between her legs. He helped her stand and dried her body with a long warm towel before he led her back into the bedroom.

“Maul.” She laughed when he started to go through her clothes. “I’m not a child, I can dress myself.”

“Nonsense.” His tone light and playful. “Your still sore, and what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn’t help?”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes but let him continue, he walked back to her and laid what he had picked out neatly over the bed. It was a maroon tunic, short sleeved and ended just inches above her knees.. Black tights and matching maroon boots, black fingerless gloves and silver arm braces.

She blushed when she saw that he had been through her underwear, they were bright red and matching - a bit of lace added to the top.

He picked up the bra and looked at her with a small grin. “This first.”

Ahsoka’s blush darkened but she lifted her arms to allow Maul to do his task, his lips brushed against her cheek as he leaned in, and his fingers purposely brushed against her back before he did the clips of her bra, and pulled up the straps to rest on her shoulders when he leaned back.

The next one was embarrassing as it was now her underwear, and she had to place her hands on Maul’s shoulders as he knelt down.

“Spread your legs my dear.”

She bit back a whimper at his command and followed once again, his hands gently lifted up her foot by one before he slid the material up her legs and on it’s destined location. His hands lingered for a moment, and Ahsoka gasped as his lips came into contact with her abdomen. If she wasn’t so sore then she would make the first move for another round.

Maul’s kisses trailed up and met her lips sweetly before he went back to dressing her up. Her tights first, then her boots, her tunic and then her arm braces. All throughout Maul would kiss her, lips or somewhere else on her body. They were gentle and soft, ones that made her sign in comfort and relax. 

“There, all done.” He smiled. Ahsoka rolled her eyes again 

Maul led her back to the bed where they laid down in each other's arms once again, he held her gently and close by the waist. Ahsoka placed her hands around his shoulders and leaned in closer, their noses brushed and their eyes never wavered.

“Better?”

“Hmmm.” Ahsoka nodded. “Much better.”

“Good.” Maul was pleased and kissed her cheek, he peppered her face softly with his lips that made her giggle. “Did I satisfy you last night?”

“I told you last night that you did.” Ahsoka hummed and nodded. “And I’m sure you will next time as well.”

“Already thinking of then?” He smirked. “My my, it sounds like I did more then satisfy you.”

Her blush didn’t stop the roll of her eyes. “I’m hungry.”

“Hmmm.” He kissed her forehead once more. “I shall bring in breakfast, is there anything you want specifically?” He rose from the bed and began to dress himself, Ahsoka laid still on the bed, watching him.

Ahsoka thought about it. “Meat, but I don’t mind some fruits. And some tea.”

“Consider it done.” His lips placed a short but sweet kiss on her cheek before he left the room. Ahsoka snuggled under the cover and signed in comfort, now she could properly access last night.

It was amazing, she was glad Maul was her first, he was ever so gentle with her and took it slow to not harm her. Oh course when he went harder and faster, it felt much better - she wondered if she should ask him to go more next time. She heard talks from females in the canteens she went to, how rough the sex they had was - some even talked about being tied up and spanked. 

_ Does it feel good??  _ The Twi’lek who talked about sure sounded like it was.

They had a vivid and excited chat about positions, Ahsoka didn’t know there were so many, the females all had a different favourite - she remembered one of them, a blonde human with brown eyes, liked riding. 

There were talks about them sucking a cock and how amazing it was, like they had control of their male. Maul’s was mechanic, but still - it was something she could do.

_ Oh Force! _ She placed her hands over her face as her cheeks warmed up. _ I can’t believe I’m actually thinking about these things! _

Despite her embarrassment, she was still curious.  _ It’s only natural right, I just had my first time. There are still things I don’t know, things I want to try out. _

_ I wonder if Maul would agree? _

Would he be rough with her if he asked? To be spanked and tied up as well? Would he let her ride him? What other positions did he like? Would he let her put her mouth on his cock? 

The bedroom door opened which made her jump, she leaned up to see Maul back with a droid that pushed a much larger cart then she saw before. When it got closer she could see plates full of meat, fruits and...cakes? Expected, but not unwelcome.

There was also a larger kettle to brew their tea.

Maul chuckled at her awe expression. “After last night I thought you would be a bit more hungry then usual. Plus,” He sat down beside her and caressed her cheek. “You deserve it.”

Ahsoka blushed and smiled as she sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest to hide her nakedness. “Thank you.”

She kissed his cheek, and giggled at his shocked expression.

_ Cute. _

They feast hungrily on the meat and fruit, Maul was right about their late night activity affecting their hunger, Ahsoka was sure she ate more then ever, but perhaps that was a good thing.

Cakes were next and Ahsoka was excited, Maul chuckled at her eager expression and told her the different flavours. Chocolate, Strawberry and Cheesecake.

“Cheesecake?” Ahsoka looked confused. “They made a cake out of cheese?” 

“I thought the same thing at first, but they use cream cheese to make it, not actual cheese.”

Oh. That made a lot more sense.

She was surprised by the taste - so smooth and creamy! It was delicious just like the others. 

Ahsoka noticed that Maul didn’t take a bit of them. “Do you not like cakes Maul?”

He hummed. “I am not fond of overly sweet things,” His eyes turned to her. “Unlike you.”

She blushed. Force how many times had she done that this morning alone?

_ So Maul likes bitter things _ . Ahsoka took notice of the small information.  _ Maybe I can get him something. _

When the food was gone they moved onto tea and they repositioned themselves, with Maul sat up and leaned back against the headboard, with Ahsoka at his side, her head laying near his shoulder - a cup of tea in their hands.

“Thank you for breakfast.” She looked up at him. “It was lovely.”

Maul smiled down at her. “It is what you deserve My Lady.”

_ My Lady? That’s a new one. I like it. _

They stayed like that for a couple of moments, enjoying being next to each other and surrendered to the comfort and silence.

_ I want to stay like this forever _ . Ahsoka nuzzled up to Maul who hugged her closer.  _ I don’t want this to end _ .  _ I want to stay with Maul forever _ . 

The sudden thought shocked her.

_ Oh Force...have I...fallen in love, with Maul? _


End file.
